


The Smallest Favor 举手之劳

by tinaWu, Xianyun



Series: The Biggest Change [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaWu/pseuds/tinaWu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianyun/pseuds/Xianyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Longest Job 的续作，The Biggest Changes系列中的第二部。在上一部中，伊路米被迫离家，经历过“I’ll  kill you, I’ll let  you”的故事后，西索和伊路米已经同居半年，至今为止没出什么大乱子。但是当伊路米最小的弟弟失踪之后……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 柯特和小滴

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Smallest Favor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609720) by [emanthony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emanthony/pseuds/emanthony). 



> 译者：阿茹&闲云，交替章节翻译并互相校对修改。

2个未接来电。

伊路米转过头，把脸深深地埋进枕头里，轻叹了一声。

席巴.揍敌客来电。

他喘着气，背部上挺，双手低垂。西索的头正剧烈地上下移动，他只好揪住那头耀眼的红发。伊路米的前襟微微颤抖——他有点喘不过气来了。

席巴.揍敌客来电。

“西索，快停下—— 我要射了—— ”西索的双唇紧紧含着他的根部，涎丝涟涟。伊路米吐字不清，汗水涔涔，温润的快感仿佛压过一切，但后穴被手指接连摩挲带来的触感才真正让他不能自拔。伊路米忘却抵抗，将双腿分得更开，越发不能自已。

西索发出了一声愉悦呻吟，将伊路米从极限的边缘猛然拽过：“噢——！”他惊叹一声。快感如波浪一般袭来，涤荡着伊路米的身体，让他不住地颤抖和呻吟，踉踉跄跄地堕入白色的深渊。

伊路米回过神后不久，喘息着重复西索的名字。在性爱中，伊路米与西索的对话大多像梦呓一般无意识地进行。老实说，对于这种意乱情迷时的对话内容，他一点都不想知道。

3个未接来电。

他们从床上双双跌落，毯子和枕头散落一地。伊路米甚至不记得了他们是如何掉下床的。但他现在只想安静地待一会，浑身每一寸都酸痛得很。

不久前，伊路米才将“与西索做爱”加入到他的日程中——当然是“锻炼课程”。

席巴.揍敌客来电。

伊路米眼睑微睁，朝床头柜的方向撇了眼。原本近在咫尺的距离，如今显得那么得遥不可及——他还能听到他的手机在那儿嗡嗡作响。

“你的手机已经响了十分钟哦，”西索说道，趴在伊路米的身畔，搂着个枕头靠在上面闭目养神。他脸上的油彩已经晕开，颊骨处的半枚星星犹存。“你该去接一下，这可能很重要的。”

“我不想动，”伊路米说，呆呆地望着震动的床几。

无需睁眼，西索抽出一张扑克（——从哪呢？他明明是全裸的！）朝床几方向扔去。桌子的一条腿被拦腰截断，台灯，书，连同伊路米的手机被一齐摔在地上。

现在，触手可及。

伊路米捡起手机，铃声恰好戛然而止。

4个未接来电。

“糟糕”，伊路米暗想，立即按下回拨键。

席巴接起电话，伊路米正准备和他解释——我在训练中，可他的父亲首先开了口。

“柯特失踪了。”

世界猝然间停止了转动，空气正从房中一点点蒸发。伊路米的血液都冻结了。

正当他沉默之际，席巴继续说道，“我们要和旅团成员在友克鑫碰头讨论目前的情况。你在家吗？在一小时内我将抵达友克鑫，中午在你的公寓碰面，没问题吧？

“好的，父亲，”伊路米说，望着墙上的时钟。还有不到一小时半的时间。

电话挂断。

“嗯~~，你爸还要一小时才到？”西索听得一字不漏。“在那之前我们还有足够的时间再玩玩呢，”说着，他撑起手肘，露出了暧昧的笑容。

“柯特失踪了，”伊路米说。血液中的冰霜缓缓融化，取而代之的是冲天怒火。

“伊路米？”西索在抬起手在他面前晃了晃，伊路米没有反应，似乎仍然沉浸在愤怒之中。“你应该洗个澡，你的头发上还沾着我的精液呢。”

“不管是谁，我都会杀了他，”伊路米的语气很平静，然而他拽紧手机，屏幕表面立刻绽出了蛛网似的细密裂痕。

“多勇敢的灵魂啊，敢同时挑起揍敌客和旅团的怒火。”西索闭眼微笑。

伊路米听出了弦外之音，瞪大了眼睛。“是你干的吗？”

“很不幸，不是我呢。虽然这种勇气很罕见，对吧？”

“不管是谁，我都会杀了他，”伊路米正色强调，阴冷的杀气正从他身上的每一个毛孔渗出，伊路米式的黑暗充斥着整个房间。

“我知道，”西索弯下腰。伸手拉起伊路米， “但首先，你需要洗个澡咯。”

尽管围观揍敌客家和旅团任意成员的会晤显得十分有趣，但西索已然找到了更好的消遣。

不过，他仍希望摄像头可以拍下这个会议的全过程。几个月前，伊路米已经在这个公寓的每个角落安装了摄像头，24小时循环监控，毫无死角。只是每逢像这样的机密活动，伊路米都会屏蔽掉这套系统。

包括在性爱之前。

嗯，这就是为什么西索的手机中有个124GB存储卡。

西索站在自家屋顶，临风远眺着友克鑫的摩天大楼。当揍敌客的直升机嗡嗡地自地平线而来之时，西索后退了数步，给直升机留了适当的着陆距离。

他已经和伊路米同居半年，但还从没被介绍给他的父母或爷爷。当然，席巴知道西索，西索也认识他。可是当直升机降落，一家之主走出——他们压根儿理都不理对方。

西索坐在屋顶角落里，就蹲在于某个空调外机支架上，在手机上编辑着些什么。席巴神情冷峻地横穿屋顶，头也不回地无视了魔术师。他对他柯特的担心表现并不明显，但西索感觉到了。

擦肩而过的每个人，西索都能感觉到他们的力量。席巴的也一样——他的体力，念的天赋，以及正面格斗的能力。如果是100分的话，

席巴是99。

带着一丝意味深长的笑容，他按下手机上的“拨打”键，放到耳畔。

席巴穿门而入，偌大的金属门在他的身后剧烈摇晃。

“有何贵干？”对方直截了当地问。

“噢！久疏问候，”西索答道。“酷拉皮卡你心情不好？”

“我不会再问第二遍，”酷拉皮卡说道，声音冰冷透顶。

西索笑了笑，“我正在寻找有关旅团情报。”

“就是那个你曾经待了两年的团伙？”

“我不是真正的蜘蛛，”西索解释道。“我骗了他们两年。”

“你还是参与旅团，爱怎么称呼随你便。”

“嗯......”

“告诉我你究竟意欲何为，否则我马上挂掉，”酷拉皮卡厉声说。

“显然，有很多人都想要毁灭旅团。我在追寻其中的某一员。”

酷拉皮卡发出了一丝嘲弄的轻笑，西索注意到他换了只手听电话。“我什么都不知道，也不会知道。”

“我相信你会的——因为你见过他。也不是很久之前的事情呦，就在最近一次猎人考试的前夕。你知道吗酷拉皮卡？我可是全知全能的。如果你不信，我可以证明。

“他/她是谁？”

“嗯......是个实力强劲，但相当危险的人。他还有艘船，“西索说道，金色的眸子仰望着天空，看流云游弋。  
他与这些云朵曾经那么切近；他曾住过的那座塔要比现在的居所更高。

“一条船......”酷拉皮卡沉吟片刻：“我不认识这样的人。”

西索当即领会了酷拉皮卡的言下之意。“噢，我道歉，真心的，”他接着说，“我的意思是，那是一个女人——一个拥有一整条船的厉害角色。我那时候视野可不是很清楚呢，视力不太好，但我不喜欢戴眼镜，那和我的造型太不搭了。”

“幸田，”酷拉皮卡说。“你要找的女人叫幸田。”

BINGO。这番推理并不难：柯特失踪——肯定已经被抓。揍敌客家也追踪不到他，说明他所处的位置超出了卫星信号所覆盖的范围。据此可以进一步推测出他现在要么被困在地下，要么身处茫茫大海之中。旅团树敌众多，但只有极少数人敢同时对旅团和揍敌客家发起挑战。对付这种人，变数太多。  
（西索深知这一点。）

旅团的敌人，神秘莫测，还有一条船。也只可能是她了。

西索满脸笑容，扭头就往塔楼楼梯而去，预备奔赴机场。“她此前一直深居远海，且她一直都在处心积虑的想要毁灭旅团，对吧？”西索把话说的更加明白。

“是的”，酷拉皮卡说道。“你还想知道她的什么信息？”

“我想知道如何找到她，”西索说。“请告诉我。”

“我的帮助到此为止。”酷拉皮卡厉声说道。

“我会付钱呦，”西索开出条件。

“我不需要你的钱。”

“那我会为你提供帮助。”

“我不需要。”

“你确定？那些王子们似乎很难对付哦，“西索反问道。电话那头的沉默和震惊让西索心神荡漾，这是一种几近高潮的快感。酷拉皮卡没想到西索对他的事情竟然了如指掌。酷拉皮卡还没能取回的最后一双眼睛就在某个王子手上。从一位出身名门的强大王子手中夺回这双眼睛得似乎得费上无数时间， “我告诉过你的呦，”西索最后强调，每个字都浸染着愉悦的声调，“我是万能的，酷拉皮卡。”

“我可以把我们曾经会面的港口地址告诉你，”酷拉皮卡终于同意，“需要你帮忙的时候我会发短信跟你详谈的。”

“听起来交易成功咯，我的朋友。”

“我不是你的朋友。不要再拨打这个号码。”

电话挂断。

西索低头看着屏幕，“通话结束”提示不住闪动，“脾气真坏啊。”

 

“柯特和小滴都失踪了”侠客闪着明亮的蓝眼睛，看着坐在对面沙发的伊路米和席巴。“他们失联超过五天了。”

“我们家一直对孩子们保持追踪，”席巴说道， “迄今为止，柯特与追踪器失联了大约24个小时的时间”。

“在那之前，他一定还没受到胁迫，”伊路米补充道，“否则我们会接到通知。”

“这次情况不一样哦。”侠客说。

在伊路米锐利的目光之下，侠客笑的越发和善，好像试图安抚一颗定时炸弹般：“柯特和小滴的神秘失踪，更像是他们都没能有机会向外求助”。

坐在侠客边沙发扶手上的玛奇，终于开了口，“你们的追踪器什么时候与柯特失联了？”

“不好说。当设备正常运转时，每26分钟对外发射一次信号。最后一次信号来源于AZIA大陆的西海岸，但他也可能在那26分钟的窗口期被转移到别处”，席巴说道，俯身打开随身携带的行李箱，取出了一个文件夹。  
他在地图上标出了柯特最后出现的位置——“已在海里。”

“我看看”玛奇取过地图，仔细检查着。

四人静静地坐了好一会儿，空气仿佛要凝固了。

“我认为我们应该一起解决这个问题，”席巴打破沉默，“通力合作。旅团可以随意使用我们家的资源。我相信伊路米将成值得信赖的中间人——他曾与你们有过业务往来。”

玛奇终于–终于–转向了伊路米，眼睛微微眯起：“我持保留意见。”

“哦？”伊路米眨了眨眼睛。“我愿意展示我的技能，以消除你的顾虑。”

“这算是威胁吗？”玛奇问道。在伊路米回答之前，侠客跳到两人之间挥了挥手。

“不，不，不是你想的那样。”他指了指顶楼。“我想她指的是西索。”

“啊，”席巴皱起了眉头，“那个小丑”。

在父亲的身边的伊路米依然神情自若，偏头说道：“西索不在这里。”

“我不信任他，”玛奇说。“我甚至不想待在他的公寓中。”说着玛奇朝四周瞅了瞅，仿佛会有什么东西突然从墙上跳下，试图为她表演一个魔术。

“西索不会插手。”伊路米说。

“他和团长有过节，”玛奇补充道。

这次会议开始以来，伊路米第一次感受到了愤怒之火升腾而起。哪怕只有一丁点儿，但它就在那里。如同一只小甲虫爬进了心瓣，占据了理智一角。

侠客呼了口气。“老实说对此我们也无能为力......西索一直为所欲为。我不认为有人能够控制他的行动。”他低头看了看手机并按下某个键。“我们准备乘坐下一个航班前往Azian大陆与团长和芬克斯汇合。”

席巴点了点头，站了起来。“我们用直升机去机场。”

伊路米已经收拾好了东西。他从客厅的方桌上抓起一个背包，搭在肩上。四人不走前门，而是借着楼梯朝屋顶走去，侠客和伊路米在席巴和玛奇的身后并行，前者犹犹豫豫地问伊路米：

“你和西索住在一起，对吧？”

“是的，”伊路米说，“但这与任务无关。”

“是的，我知道。我只是觉得有些奇怪，“侠客笑容可掬，表明这并不是一种侮辱——只是一个推测。“我一直以为和他同居会超烦人的。”

“他偶尔也会挑战我的耐心，”伊路米说道。就在上周，他不得不严词要求西索不要撕扯他的衣服——它们都是量身定制的，不是哪都有的便宜货。需要时常更换衣服人令人不爽，尽管之前换的更频繁——暗杀这种工作总是容易弄坏衣服。

“你确实需要相当的耐心呢，”侠客说。

“我们话并不多，”伊路米说道。

这话只对了一半。如果西索和伊路米恰巧在一方兴奋之时擦身而过，他们常常会在几分钟内全身赤裸抵靠在附近的某个家具上。那之后，他们通常不怎么出声。

“我们的大多数对话都很普通，食物….”  
大多数早晨他们都会一起吃早饭，西索顺便玩玩填字游戏。  
“….训练.，”  
倘若某天伊路米没有委托，西索就会和他一起去健身房，当然还会一起淋浴；  
“….账单”  
他们偶尔还会为了买晚餐的事儿讨价还价，起初伊路米对“讨价还价”的概念陌生的很，认为这简直匪夷所思。尽管如此，他还是开始学着接受它——这是一种友谊和控制的表示。当然，伊路米总是买更昂贵的晚餐。

“我很难想象，西索会做你刚才所说的任何事。”侠客说道。

伊路米张口意欲回答，但屋顶的小门已开，直升机发动的轰鸣声淹没了周围的一切。他和侠客对视了一眼，双双踏上行程。

“硁——”的一声，柯特听到了一声巨响，好像什么东西从甲板上掉了下来。船有节奏地左右摇晃。他确信他们正西走，但鉴于他先前晕了好一会儿，因此无法确信目前的位置。看起来他们正沿着Azian大陆的海岸线行驶。

小滴被丢在柯特对面的角落里，全身冰凉，眼镜半挂在脸上。

柯特曾试图挪动，但锋利的匕首刺穿了他的手脚，整个人被钉在墙上，脖子上还拴着铁链。身上的其他刀伤仍在不停地渗血; 除去将有限的念力用于防止失血过多，柯特已经虚弱的做不了任何事。劫匪就是要等他身上的血慢慢流干，他大概会失血致死吧——就像屠夫杀完猪需要放血一般，虽然他还没有被扒衣剥皮。他的黑色和服已经浸满血液，残破不堪。

那个将他们抓来的老女人特意针对了他们的生理弱点——他们就这样被困在了随便一个旅团成员都可以轻易撕开的金属牢笼里。

这就是他如今的所处之地。

伤口还在缓慢渗血，柯特看着蜷在角落里脸色苍白的小滴，她说不定都死了。

“铛——”上方传来另一声巨响。船身摇晃的如此剧烈，小滴因此一头绊倒。

似乎因祸得福，片刻之后她突然睁开了眼睛，仿佛从沉睡中醒来——看来并不是脑震荡。

柯特咽了咽口水：“小滴”。

她转过身来看了看柯特，身上的铁链硁硁作响：“难道我睡着了？”

“我们落入了一个诱杀陷阱。我们现在被困船上，身陷大洋深处的某个角落中。你还能动吗？”

“一条船？”小滴挪了挪身。“我们为什么会在船上？”

“一个女人绑架了我们，她住在这里，”柯特解释道。在过去的几个小时里，他一直观察着这个空荡荡的牢房。那里有一张床，一张桌子和一个小冰箱。“她很早之前就处心积虑地准备攻击旅团。”——桌子上叠地高高的资料显露了她的苦心。资料上有不少旅团团员的模糊照片，某几张大头照上还给画了个又粗又黑的大叉。船上的气味表明她似乎一直深居简出。

“这些铁链相当牢固。给我点时间”小滴话音沙哑，她又挪了挪，“世界怎么突然变模糊了？”

“你的眼镜掉了，”柯特耐心的解释。

“铛——”又一声巨响，船身因此摇晃，甲板上的门也打开了。天色将暝，夜色透进，光线恰如其分地照亮了阴影处的那个陌生来客。那个身影沿梯下楼，步履间透着不经意的优雅。

是伊路米？还是芬克斯？

不，是别人。

那名男子浑身湿透，微红的头发一绺绺黏在脸上，晕开的睫毛膏让他眼眶都被染上了一圈煤黑。他停在楼梯底部，朝柯特笑了笑。这笑容才让柯特把他认了出来——即使他们只有一面之缘。他总有让人过目不忘的天赋。

是西索。

“你们真走运呢，”西索说，“我能在水面上行走哦。”

在水上行走？明明看起来是掉下去了。

小滴眨了眨眼，终于成功挣脱锁链了。铁链掉落在地，发出了一阵声响。她扶正眼镜，偏头看了看西索，那是一个完全陌生的脸庞，“你是谁？”

“西索。”

“西索......西索......”她的脑子一片空白。“我不记得这个名字。”

“我在旅团待了两年，”西索说。“我们可是一起工作过那么久的呦。”

“嗯......”她眯起眼睛。柯特脸色有点发白，只是观察着他们的交流。西索从空中抽出一张牌——红桃A，并朝小滴扔去，后者用双手接住了它。翻开牌面，小滴吸了口气：“噢！是西索！“

“糟糕的记忆力可是疾病的征兆哦，”西索说。

“是的，是的，”小滴附和道，早就在哪儿听说过。大概吧。

整个世界都在叮叮作响，柯特的视野也慢慢暗淡了下去，不能自已地垂下了头。

“你在这里做什么？”小滴问，“你已经退团了。”

“我外出散步。正巧路过。”

柯特艰难地抬了抬眼皮，都无力去揭穿西索谎言——他不可能碰巧路过。他们身处大洋深处，西索不可能轻易找到他们的踪迹。正因如此，绑架者才选择了这种特殊的生活方式。所以，他是如何做到的？

他怎么知道我们被抓？

“哦。”

柯特感觉有一双温暖柔软的手在触摸着他的双颊。抬起头。他勉强睁开眼睛，露出一小条缝，盯着西索不能再滑稽的脸庞。

“你中毒了？”

柯特轻喃，“不，我是失血过多。”

“噢，我知道了。”柯特再度闭上眼睛，只能隐隐约地的感知到外界的一举一动。

“沙沙——沙沙”，伴着金属分崩离析的响声，缠在柯特脖子上的链条松开了。他向前倒去，被钉了桩子的手痛的要命。他已经获得了自由，但刻骨的痛楚仍然在全身游走，撕裂着他四肢，涤荡着他的意识——他发不出一点声。即便双目紧闭，那纯粹的痛苦依旧让他神志清醒。

又传来一阵布料撕裂的声音。

“他没事吧？”小滴问道。

“嗯......大概吧？”西索说。“我见过其他揍敌客成员扛过了更严重的伤”。

奇犽，柯特想。奇犽经历过这些。

“我们该走了，”小滴说。

“我同意，”西索说道。

柯特感到有双手抱着他，用什么东西裹住了他的全身，湿漉漉的。是他的衬衫吗？他哆嗦着。这东西紧紧缠绕着他的身上的多处伤口，似乎被念控制着。西索能做到这一点？

柯特发现他对西索的能力知之甚少，只知道他是个能在浩瀚的大海中追踪到目标的怪物——哪怕目标用了“隐”。

他被抱起来了。

“他太可爱了呀，”西索说，声音明亮宛如春日绚丽的阳光，可是旋即变成如暗夜般低沉：“我真想彻底的毁了他”。柯特慢慢睁开双眼，西索察觉到了他焦躁的眼神。

“你长的真像伊路，”西索说道，言语间浸透着深沉又扭曲的情感。

柯特感觉仿佛有只小猫蜷伏在膝盖之上，发出满足的喵呜声。他此前从没听到有人会用“伊路”来称呼他大哥。

“我现在就可以杀了你，然后同时沐浴在你家人和旅团的愤怒之中呢。”西索斜睨上方，眼角间透着些许暗黑的欲望。这么做的话，我就可以和他们所有人战斗了呢。”

不知何故，柯特觉得心里泛起了微微的暖意。柯特注意到西索只穿着紧身内衣，他的露脐外套已经被做成了绷带。他感觉自己几乎要被漫天的赞美所淹没。他又闭上了眼睛，倚靠在西索怀里。他闻到了盐和某种古龙水的味道，或者是护发产品？

“外面有什么东西，”小滴伸出手。“凸眼鱼”，一个真空吸尘器在她手中出现，随意舞动着它的湿舌头。

“噢，对了。”西索说到，“我都忘了要杀她呢。”

战斗之时，西索还腾出只手抱着柯特。小滴弯下腰，靠着船舷往外呕吐——不是晕船，柯特恍惚地推测，应该是脑震荡。

“你喜欢魔术吗，柯特？”西索问道。

柯特慢慢闭上眼睛。

“就这么抓紧我，”西索说道，将他绕了一圈。柯特骑着西索的后背，缠搂着他的脖子。“现在，看着”。  
柯特尽职尽责地睁开了眼睛。

“你是谁？”那女人问，她的双眼不住眨动，身体如同牵线木偶一般不协调地移动着，“没有人能横跨大洋。”

“我是一名魔术师，”西索说。“他是我的助手。”

“他是一个蜘蛛，”女人发出嘘声。“我喝干了他的血; 我已经见过他和其他旅团成员的一切。他们死了。他们都死了。我现在什么都知道了——他们的技能，他们的弱点。我喝干了他的一切。”

“你错了，”西索和蔼地说。“让我们来证明一下吧，挑张牌。”

一叠扑克突然凭空出现。女人猛地回过神.

“不！”她尖叫。

“随便你挑，只要不是鬼牌(Joker)，我就留你性命，带着人离开。”

“休想！”

“只要不是鬼牌，我就让你杀了我哦。”

她打量着西索，突然转向那些扑克牌。她抓了一张，是从空中抢来的。当她瞥了一眼，狂躁的笑容在她的脸上蔓延，转身说到：“是King，是一张King！”

“哦，天呐，”西索说。“运气真差。”

她蹙得站了起来，眼中闪耀着兴奋的光芒——而非恐惧。她的念能力突然迸发了开来，她眼中被白光所笼罩，声音回响在四周，“我现在就要杀了你。”

“噢。别误会，我的意思是你不走运呢。”西索看了一眼肩头的柯特，指了指她手中的卡片，“她手里拿着的鬼牌，对吧？”

柯特眨眨眼，看着她伸出来的牌。

这的确是张鬼牌。

但之前还不是。怎么做到的—

那女人翻过牌面，深吸了一口气。突然间，她疯狂地抓花了牌的表面。“不！不！这是骗术！这明明是一张King！我看到的是king！“

“对不起啦。”一张扑克在西索的手指间出现，刹那间盖满了难以置信的念力——柯特差点就没看到。卡片朝女人的方向飞去，她躲开了，但卡片如同切黄油一般轻易地插进了船身的钢板中。随后，那张扑克就爆炸了。西索跃出爆炸范围并完美落地的同时，船舶猛烈地晃向另一边。柯特仍安全地趴在他的背上。他们身旁的小滴面色铁青，茫然地盯着水面。

女人手中的扑克随后也爆炸了，一半身躯都被彻底炸毁。她在血泊中倒下，尖叫着。“你骗人，”她哽咽着说：“你撒谎。”

“咦？”小滴回了一句，但西索和柯特都不理她。

当那女人死后，洋面传来一阵潺潺的水声，一只虎鲸以不可思议的力量猛地跳出水面。它一跃而起，朝西索的方向咬去。野兽惊人速度和西索的背上额外的重量迫使他向左躲闪，但还是差了一点点。刹那间，西索的一条手臂被鲸鱼的下颚咬中，整个人连同柯特一起也被拉到海中。

他们正迅速下沉，这个庞然大物以其重量穿过层层海浪。本就虚弱的柯特，这下松开了手。

透过迷离的双眼，他只看见鲸鱼被粉红念力覆盖的双眼。它正在被老妇人的最后的意念所控制。它收紧了下颌，随后柯特听到了西索的手臂被嚼碎的声音——真令人作呕。

西索没有一丝怯意，另一只手夹着扑克牌抽打着虎鲸的头部。它穿过鲸鱼如同黑色铠甲一般的头顶，直达脑部。它软下了身子，松开了西索的碎手臂。他扭头跳入水中，柯特随后也失去意识了。

几分钟后，在某个寒冷潮湿的地面，柯特听到小滴问：

“你还好吗？”

但他答不出来。他还活着；他还在呼吸，但他觉得十分虚弱。西索在哪儿？

“真是个好孩子。”西索回答道，好像知道柯特想听听他的声音。

他再度昏迷了过去。

伊路米收到柯特失踪的消息还不满一天，但他和营救队员已经设法查明了最有可能的疑犯及其精确的着落地点。当他和席巴登船与旅团成员碰头之时，伊路米收到了一条短信。

06:44西索：别生气呦。  
06:44 伊路米：什么？  
06:44西索：你能在在一个小时内赶到WA港吗？

伊路米停下了脚步。

06:45 伊路米：我现在就在WA港。  
06:45西索：哦！真棒。你推测出了柯特的位置。* ^ _ ^ V

伊路米感到了一阵难以自抑的愤怒。

06:45 伊路米：你都做了些什么？  
06:45西索：没什么。我恰巧知道柯特被困的地点，所以救回了他。我们马上就能到达港口，和小滴一起。

“西索已经找到了柯特和小滴”，伊路米突然对团员们宣布。他们彼此之间正悄悄地谈论着什么，现在每个人都沉默了。困惑的情绪取代了愤怒，在团员间蔓延开来。但伊路米只观察着库洛洛的反应。

旅团的领导人正在微笑。“他还真好心。只是他为何要做这种事呢？”

“我不知道，”伊路米说。

“你说过他不会插手，”玛奇厉声说。

伊路米不知怎么回答，所以没有做声。他看了眼手机的背面，回了条短信。

06:46 伊路米：你为什么要这么做？  
06:47西索：我有我的理由。  
06:47伊路米：你想要和库洛洛决斗？  
06:47西索：他在吗？  
06:48 伊路米：是的。  
06:48西索：不，他不是我的目标。

伊路米的目光逐一扫视着团员。玛奇？侠客？信长？除了玛奇，他没想过西索会对他们中的任何人感兴趣。甚至是——

06:48伊路米：这的其他人都不会让你感兴趣。  
06:49西索：除了你父亲。

恰在此时，席巴开了口。他低头看了眼数码手表：“柯特的跟踪器重新运转，他快到海岸了”。

“我们等着就好了，”库洛洛转身临海远眺：还算明朗的天空绵绵延延，一望无际。在地平线另一端，乌云悄然汇聚。此刻，朝阳东升，霞光万斛，全世界都将被晕染成金粉色的海洋。

西索到达之时，正值烈日当空，这似乎和他即将面临的愤怒相映成趣。

“多勇敢的灵魂啊，敢同时挑起揍敌客和旅团的怒火。”西索曾经说过。


	2. 误导

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西索蓄势待发只求一战，但伊路米在这轮游戏中占得上风。

我能射在里面吗？”西索压在伊路米身后，凑在他耳边低喃。伊路米因为快感而喘息不已，扭过头亲吻对方的嘴唇，每次呼吸都伴随着又一下挺进。

“行啊。”他终于回应，宛若祷告之声。

几分钟之后，西索仰面朝天地躺在床上，伊路米趴在他身上，一条腿缠着他的大腿，另一条腿插在西索两腿之间。他们共享着一个枕头，鼻尖相触，浑身汗湿。现在已近清晨，困意滚滚袭来，他俩很快地沉入了睡梦之中。

然而，伊路米终于还是开口问出了在心中盘旋了几个礼拜的问题。

“你在上面的时候，总是问我能不能射在里面。为什么？”

西索本已睡的朦朦胧胧，听见这个问题后双眼愉悦地眯成一道弯。“我喜欢。”

伊路米从不征求这样的许可。通常来说，在那种时候，他都是有优先权的——例如把西索的背拉的多紧、进入的多深。他微微皱起眉头。

西索解释道，“我喜欢看你说YES。”亲眼看着哦。当然了，因为伊路米在那时候通常都说不出来话了。

“为什么？”

“ 嗯…”西索抬眼一瞥，神情若有所思。他的头发又长了，需要再染色；原先的粉紫色褪成了紫铜，湿漉漉的黏在脸上。“我跟你要求别的事情时你都很少说YES呢。”

“啊。”伊路米懂了。对他而言这就是小小的胜利了。西索拨开伊路米脸上的头发，睡眼惺忪。他把脸埋进枕头里，伊路米也跟着动了动，伸出双臂抱住了西索；老实说只有身前罩的严严实实他才睡得着。他合上双眼，将要睡去之时感觉对方在自己鼻尖落下一吻。

这就是西索的游戏人生。

“伊路米，”席巴说道，伊路米一下从回忆中惊醒，为什么他刚才一直在回忆着那场对话？“有消息吗？”

伊路米低头看向手机。他们还在WA港的码头上等着那艘载了西索、柯特和小滴的船。自西索第一条短信以来已经过去了四十分钟，旅团已经等得快不耐烦了。

当然，除了库洛洛，这家伙伫立在桥墩尽头，身上所穿的黑色长外套被海风吹得上下翻飞——简直如画一般。

“没有。”伊路米答道。

“一个小时后有暴风雨，”席巴说，“我们得赶在那之前登上飞艇，穿过云层。”

“我同意，”侠客说，“如非必要，我是真的不想再待在这儿了。”

伊路米点头表示赞同，接着给西索发了条信息。

7:27 伊路米：你快到了吗？  
7:27 西索：是的哟。  
7:28 伊路米：有人受伤吗？

7:29 西索：柯特需要治疗。玛琪在吗？

伊路米瞥了一眼玛琪，对方立刻察觉到了，眯着眼睛好奇地瞧着他。伊路米扭头对父亲说：

“西索说柯特受伤了。”

“什么伤？”

7:29 伊路米：什么伤？  
7:29 西索：刀伤。

“刀伤。”伊路米将短信读了出来。

“那没问题。”玛琪说。

7:30 伊路米：玛琪在这儿。她会帮忙的。  
7:31 西索：你问问她现在收费多少？

伊路米挑眉。

7:31 伊路米：那不是问题。父亲会付账的。  
7:31 西索：我想知道她对我收多少。  
7:32 伊路米：你受伤了？  
7:32 西索：我只是喜欢看她在我身上动工。

“西索也受伤了。”伊路米说。

信长吐了口唾沫，开口说了自早上集结以来的第一句话，“好得很，干他娘的！我巴不得他死了才好。”他扭头对玛琪说，“如果他开口要你帮忙，别理他。”

“他付钱我就开工。”玛琪说。

库洛洛扭头看向旅团众人，对信长使了个眼色。那武士不吭声了。那一眼并没有什么恶意；但不知为何他还是选择了闭嘴。伊路米认为信长肯定是被叮嘱过别开口说话。玛琪跟西索有过节，但大概是信长比较想把事情给搅大。

“你收费多少？”伊路米问。

“那不是问题，”席巴说，正如伊路米所料，“无论多少我们都会付账。”

“我是为西索问的。”伊路米解释道。

席巴一直都站的颇有威严，可这时却难掩惊讶。他环臂胸前，一言不发。

“每个肢体一百万。重伤部位再加五十万。”玛琪说。

伊路米想知道西索现在有没有那么多钱。就算他账户里没有，至少某个秘密账户里也是有的。

7:35伊路米：一百万。  
7:35 西索：我能看见海岸了。

7:35 西索：我能看见海岸了。

伊路米本来坐在板条箱上，一下子跳了下来，向大海望去。果然，一艘小船正向他们这边驶来。旅团众人也集结了过来。片刻之后小船靠岸，小滴首当其冲地从船上下来了。

“你们好呀。”她很有礼貌地打招呼道。

“你没事吧？”玛琪问道。

“我的头受了伤，但没事啦，”她说，“有点脑震荡而已。”

西索下了船，长腿一迈就跳到了码头上。他的头发很是有型，脸上的妆也无可挑剔；显然他在小船归岸的期间将自己好好打理了一番。他一只手扶着柯特——这揍敌客家族最小的成员靠在他身边，面白如纸，但神志尚清。

席巴和玛琪立刻冲到了他身边。这二位颇为尴尬地僵在当场，他们似乎发现彼此目的一致：让柯特远离那家伙。

最后是席巴胜出，玛琪后退了一步。席巴向前伸出手，西索交出了他家的儿子。他俩眼神交汇，西索笑了，而席巴并没有。他上下打量着西索，发现这家伙直接是袒胸露背。接着他也发现到，西索的衣服都用来给柯特做绷带了。如果有个词是用来形容又讨厌又感激的，伊路米很确定他父亲现在就是这个状态。

“我来给他治疗，”玛琪提议道，“还是等上了飞艇再说？”

“你还能走吗？”席巴问柯特，后者点了点头，“我们先上飞艇去吧。你可以在那里治疗。”一行人离开了码头，直奔飞艇船坞而去。

这时柯特扭头看了一眼西索，又看向他父亲，“西索不跟我们一起走吗？”

“他能自己来，肯定也能自己走。”

“他不能跟我们一起走吗？”柯特换了个方式问。席巴一下放慢了脚步，最终停了下来。他扭头看向西索，这家伙还抱着自己的断臂。他一言不发地站在原地，身上的两处咬伤正慢慢地往外渗血。

伊路米很理解柯特的无微不至，但对他而言，这只是为了以防西索做出更讨人厌、更难以控制的事情来。

“我觉得没关系，”库洛洛说，他走到西索身边，“你要来搭一程吗？”

“我不会拒绝哟，”西索笑了起来，眼神锐利。伊路米很了解那种表情。

“好久不见，库洛洛。” “你好，西索。”

伊路米很好奇他俩有没有上过床。每次西索对伊路米露出那种眼神，他俩都已赤身裸体地交缠在一起。他对库洛洛也是这样吗？他歪着脑袋，面无表情地看着这两个人。

“看起来你已经除念了呢。”西索说。

“谢谢你的帮助，”库洛洛向前伸了伸手，“我也没有忘记我们的交易。”

“我并没说你忘了呢。”西索堆起笑容。

“你受伤了？”库洛洛瞥了一眼西索的胳膊，两人并肩同行，下了码头。

“没事，”西索低头看了一眼已被分成两截的胳膊，“我会付钱让玛琪来帮我治的。” 

“伊路米。”席巴在前面喊道。伊路米现在已经落到了队伍最后，仍旧站在码头上。

“来了，父亲。”伊路米说。

 

________________________________________

 

飞艇的门刚一关上，天上就降下瓢泼大雨。众人似乎分为了两派——一派如释重负，另一派恼怒不堪；信长利剑一般的眼神直勾勾地盯着西索，侠客担心地看着信长，而库洛洛无视了他们所有人。

玛琪和柯特坐在休息室角落里，她伸出手，解开了覆在柯特身上的血衣，丢到了桌子上。

“那是西索的。”柯特说。

玛琪怪笑一声，检查起柯特手上的深长伤口。她含糊地朝西索的方向比了个手势，“过来穿你的衣服。”

西索笑嘻嘻，“你确定想让我穿上衣服？”

房里传来几人不约而同的抱怨声。西索咯咯笑了几声，从桌子上捡起了他的贴身衣物。

“都毁了。”柯特抬头。

“你不知道吗？”西索举起衣服信手一挥，另一只手轻轻握拳，将衣服从拳头中间穿过去。完全穿过之后，衣服焕然如新——完美的黄色，丝毫没有血迹或泪痕。“我会变魔术呦。”

柯特脸上略略泛红，露出了近乎崇拜的眼神，“怎么办到的？”

西索竖起一根手指抵在唇边，笑了起来，“魔术师是不会透露他的秘密的呦。”

“是念啦，”玛琪举起针穿过线，“他逢人就说。”

西索露齿而笑，“你会用凝吗，把念力集中在眼睛上？”

伊路米和他父亲坐在对面，围观着西索的即兴教学。

柯特将气提炼集中到眼睛上，西索拎起桌子上另一件衣服。“这招是轻薄的假相。我可以用念力在目标上制造出不同的纹理、颜色和材质。”

接着他故技重施，将衣服穿过拳头拉出来。最终，这件衣服也焕然一新了。

柯特的目光从衣服上移到西索的脸上，“你是变化系吗？”

“是的呦。”西索将衣服拉过头顶，松垮垮套在身上，没碰到那条断掉的胳膊。

“跟奇犽一样呢。”柯特近乎恍惚地说道。

缝完第二只手的玛奇抬起头来，眯起眼睛，“柯特，别这样。”

他无辜地眨了眨眼。

“你可别喜欢上那个变态小丑。你应该喜欢跟你同龄的可爱小姑娘，而不是什么好色变态怪大叔小丑。”她用针指着柯特说道。

柯特又脸红了，低下头去。

伊路米发觉他父亲正盯着西索——后者脸上掠夺式的笑容愈发恣意，在这一群杀手之中，紧张的气氛在这密闭空间里几乎叫人窒息。如同瓦斯泄露之时空气中绽出火花——一触即发。

玛琪缝治完了柯特之后，针线随之消失，

“你该好好休息。”

柯特点了点头，玛琪动也不动地直接扭头仰视西索，“你究竟干嘛了？”

“我被条鲸鱼给咬了。”

玛琪眼微眯双眼，静静地瞪着他，西索也礼尚往来。最终，她翻了个白眼，打发他坐到柯特旁边去。玛琪看了看他的胳膊，“这次收两百万。你这里那里的骨头都粉碎了——”她指了指，“我得从里面进行手术，花的时间更多。”

“随你所需。”西索说。

“行吧。我开始了。”

玛琪手术的时候，整个房间又陷入了一片死寂。

 

________________________________________

 

席巴不高兴。

他的小儿子已经安然无恙的归来，但坐在飞艇的休息室里，高大伟岸的身躯几乎占满了整个白色座椅的席巴还是不高兴。西索看着玛琪工作，时不时抛个媚眼，舔舔嘴唇。他很是刻意地回避着席巴那毫不动摇、充满杀气的目光。

伊路米想知道他俩会不会直接就在飞艇里打起来。

“搞定。”玛琪说。她往后一靠，用手背擦了擦自己的额头，“不是很完美。大概要等十个小时才会痊愈，所以得牺牲你的一部分免疫功能。最近几天还是别动胳膊了吧，能在完全止痛之前每天按摩一下就更好了。”

“好好好。”西索转了转胳膊，从口袋里摸出手机。“多少钱？”

“我来付。”席巴站了起来。

西索和玛琪同时看向他，“哦？”西索睁大眼睛。

“作为救出我家人的回报。”

“用不着呦。”西索站了起来，掸了掸裤子。

“我认为有必要。”席巴眯着眼睛说道。

“我不在乎是谁付钱，”玛琪抱怨道，“只要有人付就行。”

“我想要的不是你的钱。”西索说。

这句话仿佛是在房间里落下了一个重磅炸弹，每个人都立刻站了起来——除了柯特，玛琪一下站到他身前，背对着他。两股黑色的念力交汇在一起，整个房间都叫人窒息。伊路米感觉自己的头发都竖了起来，像是被过了静电一样。

“你想跟我战斗？”席巴问，“这是你想要的吗？”

西索很欢快地笑了，“没错。”

“你受了伤，肯定会输。”席巴说。

“你说的好有自信呦，你就这么确定我不知道你的全部…秘密吗？”西索的目光转到站在席巴身后的伊路米身上。

伊路米眯起眼睛，席巴举起拳头，啪一声拳击中掌心，笑了，“必然如此。”

“你们可别在这儿动手。”库洛洛在房间另一头说道，两手插在外套口袋里。

“太蠢了，”玛琪表示同意，“鉴于我们现在可都是席巴的盟友。”

“你们所有人？”西索眨了眨眼，仿佛是听到了什么大新闻，他扭头看了看玛琪，又看向柯特。后者自玛琪臂弯中往外露出了圆圆的大眼睛。

席巴扬了扬下巴，念力喷薄而出，拉回了西索的注意力。“你自信满满，是因为你打赢了伊路米。我可不是我儿子，我更强。”他重心下沉，摆出姿势，眼神深沉。

伊路米又眨了眨眼睛。

 

他父亲认为他打不过西索？

 

“如果他俩动起手来，我们大概就要坠机而死了。”侠客对小滴说，后者点了点头。

西索也伏低身体，仿佛一只蓄势待发的食肉动物。

伊路米闪到在这二人之间，直径朝西索走去。

“伊路米？”西索和席巴异口同声。

伊路米甩出一把念针，正中咽喉之前，西索就将针拦截在半空中。还没等他反击，伊路米就已经猛地扑了上来，他们鼻尖相擦，伊路米的发香拂过西索的面颊。

伊路米将手伸进西索的裤子里，用力握住他的老二，如他所料，西索脸上浮现出愉悦的笑容。

就在此时，他单手轻拂，近乎优雅的将一根念针径直插进西索的脖子里。彼时魔术师正与伊路米的另一只手在裆部短兵相接，根本无暇注意这一奇袭。接着，西索眼前一黑，视野也渐渐昏暗了。

伊路米向后退了一步，西索晃了晃，单膝跪地。非常厉害呢——换做别人早就昏迷不醒了。但伊路米有考虑到西索非凡的恢复力，所以他只是环抱着双臂，等着西索彻底昏过去。

西索跪在地上，抬头仰望着他，挑了挑眉，以几不可闻的音量问出了一个问题。

“误导。”伊路米解释道，他很知道西索问的是什么，“这是你自己的把戏。”

“我喜欢。”西索说。他猛地闭上双眼，面朝下倒在地上。

伊路米终于抬头，环视周围。

旅团众人不同程度表现出了震惊和厌恶的表情，伊路米扭头看向他父亲，而席巴皱着眉头，一脸坚忍地看了过来。

旅团众人不同程度露出了震惊和厌恶的表情，伊路米扭头看向他父亲，正迎上席巴皱眉投来的目光。

“我认为这样可以解决问题，暂时的，”伊路米说，“等着陆我就把针拿掉。”伊路米俯视着不省人事的西索，这货脸贴地扑街的姿势都颇为优雅。等取下了针，西索就会毫发无伤地醒来。

“既然现在时机合适，我们就应该杀了他。”信长提议。而库洛洛，无论过去是如何的貌似友好，此刻看着西索的目光也蕴含杀机。伊路米正要与之争论，柯特站到了西索身前，将他和在场众人隔了开来。

伊路米歪了歪脑袋，这场景简直像是一只小奶猫护着一只西伯利亚老虎。

“这是揍敌客的家事，不是吗？”柯特说。他看向父亲。聪明的小天使，伊路米暗赞。一旦定性为家族事务，便能将旅团排除在外了。

席巴慢慢呼出一口气，点了点头，“没错。”他转向旅团，“我们会在家里处理这件事。”

信长眯起了眼睛，但库洛洛很有礼貌的一点头表示退让，“可以。”

柯特扭头看向西索。伊路米站在他身旁，跪到地上，将西索翻身抗到了自己背上，双手背在身后托住了他。在房间里找到了把椅子，伊路米扑通一声就把西索安置在了椅子里。柯特站在一旁，目不转睛地围观着。

席巴坐回到自己的椅子上，一手撑住下巴，看着他的两个儿子。

最后，他喃喃自语道，“要是两个儿子都喜欢他，我可不高兴。”伊路米决定最好还是别提西索曾与奇犽小杰结伴同行的事。西索曾和他说过。奇犽大概也不讨厌西索。那就只剩糜稽和亚露嘉了，但这两人的意见并不算数就是。西索在揍敌客家的孩子们中还是很有人气的呢。

“孩子们都喜欢这种讨人厌的东西，这可是家教不良的信号啊。”小滴实事求是地高声说道，然而并无刻薄之意。

席巴抿紧了嘴唇，他深表赞同。

 

________________________________________

 

揍敌客庄园正高度戒备，管家们都忙得要命，因为有艘搭乘了当世最一流的念力者——幻影旅团的飞艇即将降落在大宅外面。虽然旅团甚至都没出飞艇——只有席巴，伊路米，柯特和西索下了船。随后，那飞艇就迅速地飞离了大宅，去往旅团的目的地。

但鉴于西索的出现，即使是个昏迷不醒的西索，也足以让揍敌客庄园绷紧了安保的的神经。

伊路米一路把西索背进了家里。他回想起了归途半道时，他与库洛洛在飞艇小酒吧那里的谈话。

“你和西索的关系是柏拉图式的吗？”库洛洛将酒倾倒进一只小玻璃杯中。

伊路米点了点头。他往杯子里加了点樱桃汁，自顾自地调制着饮品。

“嗯…那你跟西索的关系涉及到性爱吗？”他直截了当地问道。

伊路米不予回答，继续低着头，但飞快地斜了一眼身边的库洛洛。

库洛洛了然一笑，“我想也是如此。”他搅动着杯子里的冰块，“你们似乎很熟。”

伊路米没有接话，将一罐苏打水缓缓倒入水杯。

“一次？”

这次伊路米回答了，“没错。”每天一次吧，如果那天他们有碰上面。有时候更加频繁，但至少是一次的。

库洛洛笑小酌一口，“席巴不知道吧。”

伊路米对库洛洛引导的话题表现的并不积极。他找出一小瓶伏特加，倒进酒杯。

“你一直瞒着他吗？”

“我不对家人有任何隐瞒。”他们只是不谈论关于性之类的东西罢了。伊路米的性教育起源于十三岁，还是经一个委托人的手而完成的——那个好色的老女人，说了好些引人好奇且与众不同的事情，都是关于生殖器的，接着伊路米自己独立完成了这方面的研究探索。

“只是对整个世界保密是吧。重要的家族秘密呢。”库洛洛说着，将杯子举到唇边。

伊路米偏过头，调制饮料时，长发拂过肩头，“你还有什么别的事情想问的？”

“没了，”库洛洛说，“谢谢你出力救回小滴和柯特。”

“为了家族我可以做任何事情。”伊路米直言不讳，转身离去。

他当然可以做任何事情，包括背着个重的要命、睡得昏死过去的变态小丑上楼梯。他下意识地朝着地下拷问室走去——每次把目标带回家时他都是把人丢在那里的。但是席巴伸手摁在他肩上，拦住了他。

“把他带去客房吧。”他说。

伊路米并未做争辩。他拾级而上，管家们跟在脚边拎着他的包，同时全副武装，好似西索随时能突然醒来开始发狂。

伊路米走进之时，客房已经通风完毕，管家们正好打理完一切。他们帮着大少爷将西索平放到了床上。伊路米挥挥手让他们都退下。

“走吧。我要叫醒他了。”

“伊路米少爷——”一名女管家脱口而出，但另一个管家立刻拽着她退出了客房。

“少爷能搞定的。”一个管家小声对她说。房门在管家们身后关闭，伊路米沉下了肩膀，终于只剩他一个人了。

好吧，差不多算是一个人。他俯视着这人畜无害且昏迷不醒的西索。他脸上的油彩并没有花掉，但发型有点垮掉了。伊路米伸手为他整理好了头发，接着那温柔的手指滑向他的脖子。

但在抽出针之前，他想到一件事。反复检查了周围的情况，他爬上了床，跨坐在西索身上，膝盖夹在他肋骨两侧。他抽出了针，仿佛是坐在被炉中一般闲适，而非是坐在本性疯狂的西索身上。

黄玉般的眼睛缓缓睁开。

他们默默无言地对视了良久，晨曦透过客房东面的彩绘玻璃窗。整个房间都被笼罩在粉色和灰色之中，而空气是冰冷的。揍敌客家族一如既往的通风良好。

“你用了‘误导’”。终于，西索开口道，“当着所有人面抓住了我。”

伊路米歪了歪脑袋。

“这就是我不觉得无聊的原因呢。”他说道。无聊？为什么他会说到无聊？

伊路米的脑袋歪向另一边。

“我肩膀疼了。你能帮我按摩按摩吗？？”西索的双手摸上了伊路米的大腿。正在此时，一切都豁然开朗了。

“你不生气，是因为你兴奋了，”伊路米大声说道，“鉴于我的袭击相当之奏效。”

“我还是有点小生气的呦，”西索说道。他笑了起来，眉眼弯弯。

伊路米几乎是可以肯定，如果是旁人这么出手袭击，西索恐怕早就倒在了血泊之中。哪怕是库洛洛也不会手下留情。伊路米和西索的炮友关系似乎改变了此类事情的未来走向。

他们的关系改变了西索正在玩的游戏。

伊路米伸出双手，按在西索的肩膀上，按摩着那里紧绷着的肌肉，使其放松。魔术师呻吟出声，闭上了眼睛。伊路米勤勤恳恳地继续按摩着，而西索的拇指漫不经心地蹭过他的大腿内侧。

他们俩就那么坐着，沐浴在晨光之中，消磨这片刻时光，在寂静之中触碰着彼此。


	3. 恰不逢时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迟到的限制级

“你们家庄园里还有个温泉？”西索紧跟在伊路米身后，“真有趣啊。”

“严格来说，这是母亲的，”伊路米边说边沿着年代久远的木梯缓缓下楼。越往深处走，空气也变的愈发闷热起来。

“诶，”西索说，“你有日本血统。”

“是的，有一半。你不知道吗？“伊路米睁大眼睛，扭头瞥了他一眼。

“不知道耶，”西索答道。“那另一半呢？”

“算是白种人吧，”伊路米继续向前。到达了楼梯底部的入口处，他推开大木门，蒸汽从门缝喷涌而出，“父亲和祖父是俄罗斯人。”

“然后呢？”西索察觉到他还有话没说出口——除非受到了什么外部刺激，否则伊路米向来是直言不讳；他现在都习惯了。

“年少之时，父亲在日本待了很久。”伊路米褪下鞋，放在了门边。西索穿了一双借来的拖鞋，就随意地搁在一旁。

如碎片般的谜题终于完美地拼合起来。西索这才意识到，席巴和伊路米的母亲大抵非常相爱。

他们可能也爱着自己的孩子们。

“真甜蜜啊，”西索感叹。这燃起了他欲望——摧毁这一切，就像捏死一只蜷伏于双手之间的小奶猫。轻吻它，同时扼断它的喉咙。因为它是如此可爱。

“你说谁真甜蜜？”伊路米走到一张长凳边，将上衣拉过头顶，沿着手臂脱下。

“你父母呀。”

“我很佩服他们的关系，”伊路米赞同道，他解开裤子，褪了下来。

西索站在那里观望着，“杀手有爱人，是不是显得有些天方夜谭？”

“不，”伊路米斩钉截铁的否认，“奉献会让你变的更强，而不是相反，这恰恰是我们家族能够长盛不衰的原因。”他脱下黑色内裤，把它折好，和其他的衣物一起放在到长凳上：“我们彼此亲密，团结在一起会更强大。”他站起来，朝西索眨了眨眼睛：“你怎么还不脱衣服？”

 

西索抵达揍敌客庄园已满一天，他那嘉年华式的常服已经被拿去修补。他穿着从伊路米那里借来的衣服作为替代品；一件全黑的紧身露脐装和一条及膝的高腰裤。这些衣服显然有些太紧了，肩部以上的部分都有些脱线。席巴与西索体型相仿，衣服会更合身些，但他又不好意思开口。

“我要人帮我呀。”

伊路米眯了眯眼，“看起来，你需要有人帮你宽衣解带呢”。

“衣服有点儿太紧了。”他朝下瞥了瞥，目光一旦驻足于伊路米的裸体之上，就不肯走了。  
“安托万”，伊路米喊道。一名男子突然出现在敞开的房门口：“帮西索把衣服脱了。”  
伊路米起身离开，西索就这么眼睁睁地目送着。（那走路的模样，还算是给西索一个安慰奖）。

 

管家走了过来，西索撇了撇嘴，焦虑一波波地碾压着他，如同剧烈运动后的汗臭味那般挥之不去。

 

但西索没说什么，那人勤勤恳恳地帮他沿着胳膊帮他把上衣脱下。西索看着伊路米伫立在房间另一头的花洒下方，冲洗着身子。

显然，这个温泉并非天然——它位于房间的尽头，置身于平滑的大理石之间，正对着入口处和淋浴室。大理石中雕出了几级矮阶，供人步入温泉之中。泉水澄澈见底，温度很高，水面上还漾着滚滚的蒸汽，热气腾腾，袅袅不断。

几分钟后，西索加入了伊路米。他打了声哈欠，声音清晰可闻。

面对着面，他们静静地坐了会，彼此间隔着着六、七英尺的距离。四下无人，寂静无声，只能听见水龙头“啪嗒啪嗒”的滴水声,以及泉水静静地研磨着大理石的表面的水波。

伊路米沉入温泉，只露出了一双眼睛。他松松地挽着个略显凌乱的发髻，池面上还漂浮着几缕碎发。就这样，他面无表情地看着西索。

西索，一只手支撑着头，笑着问：“你这是在干什么？”

 

“噗噜噗噜”，伊路米的脸畔浮出了几个气泡，他探出水面，好能开口说话：“我现在才意识到，我从未和弟弟以外的人泡过温泉”。

“你骗人，”西索若有所思地抬起头，伸出了三根手指：“我们在洗澡的时候做过三次哦。”

伊路米皱了皱鼻子，“我指的是泡温泉。”

“我从来没有泡过温泉呢，”西索说。

“啊？真的吗？”

西索愉快地笑了笑。“当然不是。”

 

伊路米又沉回水中，只露出了一双眼睛。

“嗯你现在把我当弟弟看啦？”西索问道。他伸了伸双腿，把身子埋得更低。

伊路米转头背对着西索。在那之前，他的眼睛不由自主地撇了撇西索并拢的双腿，伊路米又向水面上探了几公分：“你是故意的。”

“要是愿意，你也可以叫我一声大哥哦”。

“你在取笑我。”

“对呀。”西索歪了歪头，闭目微笑。

 

片刻之后，当他睁开眼睛，伊路米已然挪到他身旁，肩并着肩。伊路米身法轻快，动作也悄无声息：“你是独子。”

回忆一闪而过，关于过去的蛛丝马迹如走马灯般瞬间晃过脑海，西索的眼前浮现出了她那麻木的眼神。雨水滴落在她脸上，汇聚成一道道无情而恒定的水流：“你之前从来没有问过。”  
“父亲调查过你的身世，并做了归档。”

“哦？”西索笑了。“里面都写了些什么？”

“孤儿。没有父母”另一个走马灯，另一番回忆，一个男人的肥手，以及每次遭受暴打后的虚脱：“你人生的头十年和一支商队生活在一起。”

西索又打了个哈欠，伸了伸脚，蹭着了伊路米的大腿：“这就是全部？”

伊路米背倚池壁，放松着脖子，他抬起头，透过湿漉漉的长发看着西索：“差不多吧。”  
________________________________________

 

伊路米不知道他们为何那么多话。温泉是个适合静坐冥想的地方。西索有着把任何事都引向一场言谈的天赋，但显然——这得到了伊路米的允许。

“你为我的档案都做了什么贡献？”西索问道。

“我删除了档案中所有关于吉普赛一词的用法，因为你说过这并不确切。”

“我可以自称为吉普赛人，”西索澄清，“但你不能。不然我会伤心的。”

“不管怎样，”伊路米挥了挥手表示让步：“我还添加了关于你念能力的情报。”

“也包括了我的精液吗？它们是甜的哟，因为我是变化系。”西索的笑容如毒牙般肆无忌惮地在脸上扩散。

伊路米呆住了，双唇抿成了一条直线：“并没有。”

“但你对此很感兴趣呀。”西索继续挑逗。“还花了好几天去研究。”

“父亲肯定知道念力系统对精液的影响，”伊路米说，“还有血液，你的血也是甜的。父亲会知道的。”

“这么肯定？”

“是的。”

西索咯咯地笑了几声。

静默须臾，伊路米接着说，“父亲很可能想要更新一些你的其他资料，正好我在这里，而你恰好上门。”

“你还想知道些什么呢？”

“你已经分享了很多。”伊路米空洞的眼神近乎诘责。

“我向来是知无不言，言无不尽的哦，”西索附和道。“那你知道我真正的发色吗？这或许有用呢。”

沉默了半晌，伊路米才意识到他并不知道西索的真正发色。西索仔细修整过身上的毛发，多半是用蜡褪去的。他染头发，甚至染眉毛。伊路米支起身，转动着圆溜溜的双眼，兴趣盎然地问：“是什么颜色？”

“紫色”西索撒谎道。

伊路米白了他一眼。

“为什么不能是紫色的？”西索反问。

“你太喜欢紫色了。是红色吗？”重新染发前，他曾几次看到过西索的头发褪成了红色。这颜色似乎很适合他呢。何况他漂泊无定，所以红色大概就是真相。但西索是变化系，他糊弄人的本事早已炉火纯青了。这个天生的骗子。

伊路米挪了挪身，偏头面对西索，仔细打量着他的头发，随口说出了在脑海中一闪而过的答案：“黑色的。”

西索坐起身，抬起湿乎乎的双手，拉起了几缕头发。当手掌拂过，发色变成了暗黑色，如此醒目。他的双手滑过脖颈，绕到身前，最终拍向水中，发出了“扑通”的声响。

他满脸期待地看着伊路米，如今西索有一头漆黑的头发，这与他全身上下形成了鲜明的对比——苍白的肌肤，琥珀色的瞳仁。

“你怎么猜到的？”西索问道。

“我从来没见过你染过黑发，只有这一种颜色而已，”伊路米说：“所以我猜应该是黑色，但我还想过有可能是白色的。”

“啊——”西索咧嘴笑了，“你太喜欢白色了呢。”

“你什么意思？”伊路米伸手拉开几缕滑落在西索脸庞之上的发丝。

西索再次起身，握着伊路米的手，手掌又一次捋过那一头湿漉漉的乱发。这一次当双手抚过，它变成了白色。西索满头银发，就坐在那里。那醒目的白色，就像奇犽，就像席巴。

 

就像是揍敌客家族的继承人。霎时间，伊路米心乱如麻，他看着西索，看着他——就像一名揍敌客成员，威严、魁梧，凌驾于众生之上——他太强了，强的令人战栗。上天会理解这种恐惧的，这与其他的一切都不同。

 

如果西索这样的人降生在揍敌客这样的家庭当中，那简直是对这个星球降下的诅咒。

尽管西索从一进门就一直朝他抛媚眼，含情脉脉地盯着他，但伊路米第一次有些心神荡漾。他的心脏砰砰直跳，他隐约意识到，西索的推测完全正确。伊路米喜欢他这头银发，太喜欢了。

在温泉里做爱并不合适。

“看起来还行，”伊路米撒了个谎。在水中，他伸手抚摸着西索的头发。“我不懂它是不是适合你。”

“嗯，”西索脸含笑意。这就是他的全部回答。

在温泉里做爱并不合适。

伊路米的目光撇向西索的唇边。在思绪连贯起来之前，他们就已经在接吻了。都是怎么发生的？西索的双手怀抱着伊路米的头部，舌尖交缠。

温泉的热气使得这一动作难以保持连贯，伊路米发现自己无意间就滑到了西索的膝盖之上。他一手抓着他的银发，喘息着亲吻他的唇。这里太热了，他觉得心底的欲望如同火焰一般腾跃，翻滚，甚至比以往都快。于是，伊路米将他的勃起抵到西索的大腿上。

作为回应，西索抬起腿，如大理石般的坚硬昂头上翘，滑过了伊路米的大腿内侧。“你真的很喜欢白色。”

伊路米双眼微觑，迷离地凝视着西索夸张的笑颜以及银色的头发，他身不由己地翘起双臀，勉强点了点头。

 

“你彻底完蛋咯，”西索说，但是他压低了声音，犹如是发自内心的赞美。他的手沿后颈抚过伊路米的后背一路向下，落在臀部附近，揉搓着它们：“你知道你为什么那么喜欢白色吗？”

伊路米的手指绷的更紧了，继而松了手：“我不在乎。”他往前凑了凑，再次亲吻着西索，同时，双手分别抵弄着龟头的两侧。西索掰了掰他的臀瓣，热水潺潺，似有若无地挑逗着那儿，这让伊路米几乎窒息。当他缓过劲后，视线从西索的琥珀色的瞳仁掠过，停留在他的银发之上，又一次回眸，他说：“我要你进来。”

这是伊路米第一次提出这样的请求，他期待着被压倒，被摁压在池壁，任凭流水拍打着大腿后侧——等待着西索标记他，填满他。

西索低伏在他的胸口上，低声呻吟，这是喉间溢出的喘息，他的手指压沿伊路米的臀部一路下滑。他们没带润滑油——在温泉里做爱并不合适，但在池边有一篮沐浴用品：按摩用的精油整齐地放置其中。

 

伊路米转了转身，跪着去够那篮子。西索的亲吻被打断，转而吮噬着伊路的胸口和小腹，双手不住地抚弄着他的大腿。

拿出瓶子，伊路米用手指夹着。西索从他身下悄悄溜走，结果却出现在他的身后，顺势将他推倒在岩壁之上。西索取过伊路米手上的瓶子，在他的身后挺了挺身，两股之间的昂然早已坚硬如铁。

西索伏在伊路米身上，两人躯体交缠，他找准了位置，同时打开瓶盖，温热的精油顺着伊路米的后背淌落，滑过他的脊椎，填满了后穴。随后，西索的手也伸了进去。湿滑的拇指缓缓没入，伊路米的双腿分地更开，他呻吟着，茎身不住抖动。

此时西索满头银发，而伊路米渴望着被这样的西索上，这并非巧合。但他不在乎。他不在乎。

他也不在乎在温泉里做爱，尽管那并不合适。

即便伊路米不说，西索也知道要怎么做， 这显得不怎么公平。他想要西索用他那修长的——长到难以置信的手指帮他扩张。插入，滑出，循环往复，此起彼伏，直到他全身瘫软。“哒—哒—哒”，前液不断溢出，滴落在地板之上。

“怎么啦，你还要我再来一次吗？”西索问道，四指缓缓地进出。

伊路米趴在岩壁上气喘吁吁，他抬起了后臀：“进来——”  
“嗯？”

抵着西索的手指，他翘起臀部，强迫着自己能够更快迎合着他的律动。“快进来。”

“就像这样？”西索的另一只手抵着伊路米的后颈，拽紧它，将他就位。

“是的——啊——”伊路米深深地喘了口气，臀部移动地更快了。西索手上的动作已经停止，他正看着伊路米自顾自地自慰。伊路米张了张嘴，声音却含糊不清：“控制我、操我、深入我、刺穿我，西索——我要你——”

 

泉水潺潺，不住的拍打着岩壁。突然间，他站直了身体，将硕长的性器抵靠着伊路米的后背。他向后倾了倾，随之向前动了动——龟头正顶压着伊路米的臀瓣。扩张的工作十分到位，猛地一推，西索的性器很容易就没入其中。

触碰到西索的臀部之时，伊路米发出了尖利地呻吟，猝然间，他感觉到了一种贯穿全身的灼热，它沿着神经末梢窜遍了每一个细胞。伊路米全身颤抖，双手不住地抓挠着起伏岩壁，“西索——”他声音哽咽。

“亲爱的伊路米，”西索回应道。他几乎完全抽出，随后再次挺入。浴池内，肉体的碰撞声与伊路米的回音此起彼伏。他呻吟着，以更快的速度又一次刺入，伊路米的声音带着哭腔。

浴池内水光四溅，身下伊路米的肌肤仿佛润了水似得。当西索的速度加快，他发现自己都要被拖进水池里了。不出几秒，他就被干地趴倒在温泉的池底之上，身体沿着池壁来回挪动，大腿不停地刮擦着池壁的边缘。

西索舔了舔嘴唇，俯身压制着伊路米，双手紧扼着他的手腕，反扣在墙上。这诱起了伊路米心底的又一股欲火，它是如此的强烈，熊熊燃烧着，吞噬着他残存的理智，伊路米颤抖地闭紧了双眼。交合的速度越来越快，伊路米的喘气，西索的呻吟，以及“啪——啪——啪”的碰撞相互交织着，回荡在浴池之间。

 

“你能再说一遍吗？”西索运动正酣，声如裂石，“再一遍。”

伊路米张开了嘴，但过了几秒钟话才出口：“快，进来，”

“啊——”西索呻吟着回答，低头紧贴着伊路米的脖颈，不住地喘息着。他又进入了三次，猛烈地。在第四次，他蛮狠地刺入伊路米的穴口，并未抽出。他就怎么压着伊路米，用这个姿势贯穿着，他就这样拥抱着伊路米高潮了的身体，一滴不漏地射在最深处。

伊路米抽泣着，快感如鞭子一般抽打着他，使他窒息，使他哽咽，他已经不能像往常一样用双手去触摸自己，像往常那样控制自己的情绪。所有的机能都被这种感觉所淹没，他只能勉强挤出一丝微弱的，乞求的声音。

西索尽管已经射了，仍旧来回晃动他的臀部。先是浅刺，后是深推，来来回回，来来回回。沉馥的热气，交织着爱感，席卷着伊路米全身上下每一个毛孔，全身上下都氲起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他试图说清楚他是如何迫切地想要——想要被——

西索松开了伊路米的手腕，转而向他的下半身探去，单手握住了伊路米的茎身。他的缓慢挺进迫使伊路米向前挺臀，同时仍旧没有松手。他就这么继续一边干着伊路米，一边推动着伊路米的茎身。他双手沾满润滑油，握得那么紧，又那么湿——

“唔—— ”伊路米吞咽着，睁开了双眼。西索靠了过去，吻了吻他的嘴角。伊路米瞥见了他的白发，呼吸随之缭乱，“我要——”当西索进入之时，他已经说不出话来。伴随着每次律动，津水喷溅而出。时间的尺度消失了，每一秒都仿佛过了好几分钟。西索移动着臀部，一边上下拨弄着伊路米的肠衣，一边吻着他的面颌与耳垂。他从来没有射精那么长的时间，那种触感，仿佛午睡后麻木的四肢得到了伸直，血脉一流通就觉得刺痛。高潮是如此地激烈，他奋力地张大了嘴，但只能发出干干地尖叫，他窒息了。

终于，他崩溃了，晕眩地吸着每一缕空气。

几分钟后，西索坐在他身边，光裸的屁股直接坐在坚硬的岩表。他盘着一条腿坐着，另一只脚来回搅动泉水。伊路米仍然趴在池边，双腿没入水中。一番性事后，他的头发已然散乱，披散在额前的乌丝宛如一匹凌乱的绸缎。

 

“在温泉里做爱真不合适。”伊路米的声音听着波澜不惊，一幅听天由命的样子，对西索翻了个白眼。  
“怪我咯，”西索咂了咂嘴。他抬起双手，没过发梢，银发也变成了日常的浅红色，“有利可图的时候我才会使用我的能力呢！”他歪了歪头，温柔地笑了。

“我谢谢你哦。”伊路米喃喃自语，合上了眼睑。

……………………………………………

 

【事后】

 

伊路米发觉现在讨论西索并不愉快，鉴于在温泉里他的后臀做了这么大幅度的剧烈运动，现在还痛地生疼。但对于这一切，他并不会去责怪别人。当他和西索泡完澡后，席巴只与伊路米讲了几句话——他马上就要外出工作了。

“管家们都说他表现的彬彬有礼，”席巴说，双眼盯着一张写有各种标记的纸。

“西索确实特别有礼貌，”伊路米答道，“即便在杀人之时。他会给抽烟的人借个火，即便烟没抽完他就会割下那人的头颅。他就是这样的人。”

 

“或许我应该把他加进揍敌客的访客名单，”席巴从文件上移开目光，看着伊路米。

伊路米歪着头，“这是在询问我吗？”

席巴目不转睛地盯着他的大儿子，足足有一分钟。随后，他深深地叹了口气，坐回到椅子上。抬起手，用掌根抵住了眼睛，席巴说：“知道吗？你强迫我说话直白点的样子活像我父亲。”

伊路米只是把头偏向了另一边。

“在这之后，他还会来我们家吗？”席巴问道。

“他打算和你决斗，估计还是不死不休的那种。他或许会来这挑事，“伊路米说。“因此，很有可能。”

席巴摇了摇头，眉头紧皱。他盯着办公桌上的那张纸看了一会，随后转头问伊路米：“你和这个小丑是什么关系？”

伊路米张了张嘴，但一时语塞。西索，他的朋友，刚刚才狠狠地干了他一场，这让他动弹不得，好几分钟都无法呼吸。这就是友谊吗？西索，他的盟友，救了他的弟弟，然而立即放出威胁，要和他的父亲决斗。这是真正的盟友吗？

席巴只是坐在那里，静静地盯着。

“我不知道，”伊路米开口了，终于。

“很好，”席巴站起身来，开始缠紧手腕上的绷带。“当我们回去时就会明白了。”

“我们？”

“哦？你不知道吗？你要和我一起出个任务。需要运用你的才能。“

“我们就把西索丢在这？”

“就一晚。要是那个小丑胡作非为的话，父亲马上就会赶到的。”席巴说道。

“他不会的。”伊路米起身，将头发别在耳后。早知道有这种委托，他才不会和西索在温泉里做那种事。完成这个委托需要在陡峭的高地上越野跑个十几公里。有个谚语叫“明日之痛”，目前看简直太轻描淡写了。 他真是蠢的不行：“你不在这里的时候他才不会胡作非为呢，你才是他的目标啊。”

“如果他能不那么变态的话，那我真是感激不尽了。”席巴向门外走去。“三十分钟以后的时候我在大门处等你。”

“是的，父亲。”

 

—TBC—


	4. 斯文

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跟你爸谈论性爱很尴尬？不如用你男朋友不安的过去来调剂一下吧。

伊路米自从长大以后就没再用过冲锋枪了。他此刻蹲坐于多兰城的某个大厦屋顶上，冲锋枪靠在肩头，那重量让他感觉陌生又怪异。

平心而论，眼下的整个情势也都是陌生而怪异的。

他父亲此刻就在他身边，敲击着手机屏幕，追寻目标的行踪。

他们所监视着的那扇窗户上出现了一个身影，“动了。”伊路米说。

“我会告诉你的。”席巴顿了顿，接着说道，“所以，我怀疑你和那个小丑之间的关系，并非毫无根据的，是吧？”

伊路米仍旧盯着瞄准镜，“是的。”

席巴深深地叹了口气，“我懂了。那…你对这种特殊的…情况…有什么计划？”他几乎是挣扎着一字一句说道。

“我会继续利用我们现有的状况来为家族谋利。”

“利用？”

“西索对于我个人生活和职业生涯多有益处，足以平衡他所带来的不利缺陷。除了天才格斗家的身份以外，西索在财务、生理和性爱方面都很有用。”伊路米头也不回地说道。

席巴单手捂住了脸，“生理和性的用处有什么不同——为什么你要提——两次——”

“生理的意思是，他能够帮助我维持体能训练。在过去六个月里，我的反应速度有所提升。性爱的话，他和我都——”

“我懂了，”席巴打断了他，仍旧捂着脸，“我讨厌这种对话。你还有什么，对我有用的信息要说？”

“他的档案吗？”伊路米眨了眨眼，仍旧尽忠职守地观望着，“目前，我只有两件事情可以肯定。首先，他天生的发色是黑色。”

席巴立刻血气上涌，看着脸都发青了，“伊路米，那个——”

谜底揭开了，伊路米这才迟钝地意识到，他又落入了西索所设的另一个陷阱中去。告诉他父亲西索的天生发色是黑色，那么席巴就会认为——误认为——伊路米是看到了西索的阴毛才知道这事的。为什么他先前没推理出这个结论呢？清了清嗓子，伊路米试着解释道：“我并不是在跟他做爱的时候知道的。西索剃的很干净；我没见过他的体毛。”

不知怎么搞的，这让情况变得更糟了，席巴以掌根揉了揉双眼，嘟哝道：“行了，伊路米，行了。我懂了。那个变态小丑不是红毛。第二件事呢？”

伊路米所监视着的那扇窗户突然被打开了，窗帘随风荡漾。他一瞬不漏地按下了扳机，子弹破风而出，携雷电之势穿过了目标的左眼。一道扇形血渍溅满了整个公寓。就这样，任务完成。

他收回了枪，扭头看向他父亲：“第二件事情就是，西索杀死了养大他的人，他的名字叫斯文。”

________________________________________

西索沉睡着。

一只肥胖的大手攥住了他苍白瘦弱的胳膊。约摸六岁的孩子被惊醒了。他抬头看向对方的脸——正是这个男人，偶尔喂他一次，使他得以存活于世。在更加年幼时，甚至也曾牵过一次他的手。西索抬起脏兮兮的小拳头揉了揉自己明黄色的眼睛。

“快起来。没你日子也是照常的锅。”斯文吼道。他松开了西索的胳膊，高视阔步地沿着由拖车和临时帐篷所描绘出的肮脏小道走开了。头顶之处乌云盘旋，预示着一场大雨。

西索光着脚站起来，拍干净了黑发里的黄色草屑。他一步迈出了用来睡觉的拖车，在满是尘土的地上尿了一泡。他尿出了个感叹号的形状，因为他能做到，小小的嘴角浮现出一丝笑容。片刻之后，他回到了斯文身后，尽职尽责地跟着他，同时在衣服前襟上擦干净了手。

斯文低头看了西索一眼，收回了目光，接着又看向了他。斯文瞪大了双眼看着西索裤子大腿上的那块油渍。高高地扬起了手，他啪地一声狠狠打再了西索脸上，接着那噼里啪啦的声响回荡在整个院子里。斯文捏着他的脖子将他撂倒在地，一个劲地大吼大叫。但是西索听不见了；他只感觉到口水伴随着斯文的呼吸喷到了自己的脸上，耳畔轰隆作响。

西索不停地喘着气，只要他还能继续呼吸，一切就都没事。他颤抖着睁开双眼，又窒息着闭上眼睛。

斯文的形象在他眼中变了个样子；他突然变成了一条凶恶的红色巨蛇，盘旋在西索身上。他用自己的鳞片环绕挤压着西索那瘦弱的小小身体，吐着信子，发出阵阵嘶声。那响声震动了西索的整个躯体。

他心存恐惧，他不得不苟且偷生。其他的迁徙者同样又脏又乏，他们就这么眼睁睁的看着一个小孩被他的监护人扼着喉咙。难道没人能识破斯文的真面目，没人知道他是一条穷凶极恶的毒蛇吗？西索用他孱弱的小手指抓挠着它的鳞片，视线逐渐模糊。

为什么大家闭口不谈这条隐藏在他们之中的蛇？

西索沉睡着。

他脸上有什么湿漉漉的东西。睁开了眼看去，四周都是黑的。西索坐了起来；他现在长大了些，大概有十岁了。

“西索，”有人小声说道，“外面在下雨。你应该进来。斯文发火了——”这是个机会。西索低头看着这个姑娘。她也有一头黑发和亮黄色的眼睛。或许他们有血缘关系，没人能说得准。但西索并不这么认为。她没有那相同的感觉；她也没有他的能力。

她叫什么名字来着？

“赶紧的！”她嘶声说道，示意他跟上来。他从草地上站了起来，跟在她身后。他比这姑娘还高了一个头。他们向小屋的房门伸出手去；但赶在他们开门之前，“砰”得一声门已经被打开了——

斯文站在门口，被房内的白色灯光笼上了一身光晕。他醉醺醺地狞笑着。

西索瞪大了眼睛。

“那些狩猎者来了，”斯文说，“你们大概现在就应该开跑了，他们为了打这个猎可是给了我不少钱呢。”

“狩猎者？”那个小姑娘问道。西索想都没想；他拉着这小姑娘的手用尽全力地往外跑去。他光着一双脏兮兮的脚，重重地踩过湿泞的土地，一路跑进了树林里。黑暗笼罩了他们，那姑娘开始哭了起来，“狩猎者是什么？”

西索一巴掌捂住了小姑娘的嘴巴，两个人安静地站在一棵树旁边，他感觉到小姑娘的眼睛里正往外流着泪水。接着，树林里响起了人声，男人们大声地说说笑笑。空气里满是硝烟味，他们简直要被呛住了。这姑娘哭的更凶了。脚步声接近了这里，西索扭头看向旁边的树。他能爬上去。无论什么他都能爬上去——

他都已经爬了一半高，而那姑娘压根跟不上他的进度。她没有他那魔术一般的口香糖——西索想起斯文曾说过，并非人人都能有他这样的能力。并非人人都能像他一样善于攀爬，粉红色的气场自他脉搏之中喷涌而出，宛如呼吸一般自然。那小姑娘站在树后，奋力去够一根树枝。

她重重摔到了地上，有个男人突然骑到了他身上，他一拳头砸上了她的脸，西索听见了骨头与骨头相撞的爆裂声。“抓到一个！”那男人大声喊道。小姑娘尖叫了起来，他又多扇了她好几巴掌，直到她的尖叫声彻底湮灭。

西索感到恐惧——接着他愤怒了起来。松手让自己落到地上，他站在暴风雨之中，心如擂鼓。那个男人也要揍他，但是他的拳头根本没打中，西索一抬脚重重地踢中了那男人的膝盖，随着一声脆响，他瘫软倒地。

那个男人尖叫着倒了下去。

“你干了什么？”斯文踉跄着走出了树林，冲他吼道。他闻起来满身酒气，抓住了西索的头发给了他一巴掌。“你做了什么？”

西索低头，俯视着小姑娘那动弹不得的身体。她满头满脸的血色，因为雨水而溅的四处都是。她死了吗？他抬头看向斯文，又被打了一巴掌。

西索沉睡着。

“这东西太脏了。”头顶上方有人在说话。西索躺在床上，睁开眼睛。他现在跟其他男孩子们共享着一辆拖车。他看见斯文，还有他旁边的一个秃头陌生人。

“没人想强迫他洗澡。”斯文抱怨道，“这小子麻烦死了。”

“随便了，”秃头男人说道，“我不在乎。”

斯文嘲笑了一声，转身就走，走的时候将拖车的门也给带上了。西索坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛。他那时候十一岁。他记得是已经到十一岁了。他的头发油腻腻地向后贴在头上；他身上只穿了一条裤子，因为现在是炎热的盛夏。

“来吧，张嘴。”那男人小声说道。他一只手抚上了西索的下巴，将大拇指伸进了他的嘴巴里。这已经不是西索第一次被陌生人检查牙齿了，因此他毫不反抗，但这男人并不仅仅是看看而已。他来来回回地用拇指拨弄着西索的嘴，“好，”他说，“我喜欢你的嘴。”

西索这才意识到斯文干出了什么事，他看到过营地里其他男孩子经历过这种事。他立刻重重地合上了嘴，尝到了满口血腥。那男人尖叫出声，反射性地要抽回手，一次一次地用力，直到他的骨头断成了两截，西索才松开嘴。

“你竟然？！”

西索将这男人的大拇指呸一声吐了出来，用手背擦了擦嘴。“没人能强迫我洗澡，原因是任何碰到了我的人，都要付出代价，”他解释道，“摸过我的手，就是我的咯。”

那个男人放声大哭，慌忙奔向门外。

“斯文没跟你介绍过小费吗？”西索笑了起来，目送他离去。片刻之后，斯文瞪着一双满是怒火的眼睛进来了。西索的心一沉。

斯文用他那双大手殴打了西索的脸、锁骨和肚子，直到那剧痛已经如同那股气场一般与西索同在。他动都动不了，这场暴揍结束之后，他的血已经溅满了拖车房内。

斯文把他带去看了旅行者营地里的医生，还是个女医生。

他直接把西索丢在了那儿。那女医生查看了西索受了重伤的小小身体，叹了口气，“恐惧是最有力的武器，”她说道。她抽出了长长一卷绷带，“斯文都知道。而你这么聪明，更应该知道了。”

西索一言不发，仰着脑袋，用自己没被揍得浮肿起来的一只完好眼睛看着她。

“斯文并不能真正地控制你。”她一边说一边给他那条断腿进行包扎，姿态颇为优美，速度也快得惊人。她动手解下他那条血迹斑斑、裤腿也被剪掉了一条的裤子时，西索呻吟了一声。“我不会伤害你的，”她突然说道，“没人能伤害你，除非得到过你的允许，西索。”

他那时候并不懂。

“你比这里的其他人都要强，”她注意到他困惑的表情，解释道，“你比任何人都要强——而你还只是个孩子。你让斯文伤害你，是因为你害怕他。”她取出一个注射器，抽取了一点药剂，从西索的胳膊上注射进去。突然之间，温暖充斥了他全身，那疼痛都逐渐消退了。“你应该只让你的所爱之人伤害你。他们才能做出正确选择。”

西索筋疲力尽地倒进那床破布里。

“当你还小的时候，你跟营地里的所有人说，他是条蛇。你还记得吗？他是蛇，西索，但是你是龙啊。”

西索沉睡着。

他在一间空荡荡的舞厅里醒来，他之前听从了斯文的命令监视着这间海滨之畔的舞厅，在等目标们到来的期间睡着了。这时候他十二岁。他爬到了梁架顶端，等着游客们到来、被杀。

他并不是常能有机会与念力者战斗，而斯文给他许诺过会有机会的。这是他唯一能够说服西索的办法。舞厅大门打开，男男女女们鱼贯而入，又是谈笑又是喝酒。他们似乎不太像战斗者；他们都身着合身的西装与礼服。他又等了一会儿，观察着他们。没等多久，另一组人出现了。人群中爆发出第一波欢呼与致敬。

他们也并不是格斗者。这是个派对。

西索自梁架上俯视着派对场景。食物从后场端出的时候，他的胃也跟着翻涌——铁叉子上串着肉、面包与蔬菜，发出热腾腾的香气。派对一边响起了音乐声。

接着，一位女士现身了；是西索所在的旅行团成员之一。她身着一件五彩斑斓的华丽套装，对派对成员们一挥手，“女士们和先生们，”她打了个招呼，“今晚由我来款待诸位。你们准备好欣赏魔术了吗？”

西索偷来了一整盘虾子，放在了膝盖上，一边咀嚼一边看着表演。他注意到有些旅行团成员在派对上进进出出。不用怎么思考，他就明白了过来，这些人是在趁着女魔术师吸引注意力的时候偷窃派对游客。

当女魔术师表演完毕之后，钱包们都不翼而飞。。她向人群致谢，弯腰离去，溜进了夜色之中。但游客们很快就发现自己的钱包被偷了，比西索预料的还要快。游客们又是吃惊又是愤怒，终于，今晚第一次有人抬了头，向上看去。

他对上了西索的目光，接着尖叫了起来，“上面！”

人群中一阵骚动，接着转变为暴怒。有人带了枪，但西索轻而易举的就把枪夺到了手，人们似乎是决定干脆杀了这个富有威胁性的孩子。他们的想法很正确，但自以为能够杀得了他就是大错特错了。

鲜血沿着木头梁架缓缓流下，有些人逃掉了，没逃走的人现在都成了死人。西索站在尸堆之中，双手按在屁股上。他发现了一盘芝士，于是跳了过去，自顾自地吃了起来。突然，灯光亮了起来。

有人在他身后清了清喉咙，西索扭过头一瞥，是斯文。“干得好，西索。”

西索微笑了起来，几缕黑发被汗水和鲜血粘在了脸上。

“过来，”斯文说道。西索小心地踩上了尸体堆，走了过来，他们的肢体在他脚下顺从地起起伏伏。“啊，西索。”斯文拍了拍男孩的肩膀，捏紧，接着一刀捅进了他的肚子。

西索呼出一口气，瞪大了眼睛。

“你太强了，”斯文说，“我可得为自己好好做打算。”他拔出了刀子，又捅了进去，一次又一次地重复着。他捅了西索五刀，而西索一声不发，连痛苦的呻吟都没有一声。“你就是个怪物。”斯文推开西索，任由他重重地倒在地上，倒在自己的血泊之中。

他茫然地抬头凝视着斯文。灯光晕眩了他的视野，使他眼中的人物都变了形状。接着，他看到了，他曾在孩童时看见过的景象。斯文是一条蛇。一条穷凶极恶的大蛇。。他手里没有刀子，他有的是一口尖牙。西索眼中的景象在真实与儿时噩梦之间变幻不定。

西索摸索着按上了肚子上的伤口，抬起手来，看到了满手鲜红。但他的手也已经不是手了，是爪子；那红的也不是鲜血，是鳞片，他自己的鳞片。他坐了起来。那条蛇被西索突然爆发出的巨大阴影之下盘成一团。

斯文是条蛇——但是西索是龙。

“哦，斯文，”西索唱歌似的说道，他声音低沉，生机勃勃，“你永远都无法杀死我，因为我不允许。唯一能够伤害我的，只有我爱的人，而我甚至都不觉得自己喜欢你呢。”

那条蛇嘶嘶作响，向前一扑——斯文向前一冲，刀子瞄准了西索的喉咙。

西索沉睡着——他沉睡着——

他舒醒了。

揍敌客庄园里爆发出一声巨响，整个房间都剧烈地摇动了起来。西索猛地睁开眼，在山摇地动停止之前就跳了起来。他感觉有点失去平衡，是还在做梦吗？

又是一声相似的巨响震动了房间。是同样的炸药。西索都闻到了硝烟味。他大步流星地走出了房间，直冲楼梯顶端。走廊里到处都是烟雾，一个管家在餐厅里大声呼喊寻求支援，但是这哭喊声突然之间就断了。西索听见了熟悉的、砍头时特有的潮湿声音。

________________________________________

柯特上一次看到如此优雅的战斗动作，还是在五岁时。那时候，他父亲请了个男人回来给自家儿子们做教练。这个男人发须花白，年纪挺大，一生都致力于训练动作和速度，毫不费力地就能压制任何对手。

显然西索是与生俱来的。

西索穿行于入侵者之中，如同一滴流动于玻璃上的水，掠过他们身边，甚至连念都不用就砍倒了每一个人。柯特不知道西索是不是真的没事，尽管他正在毫不费力地诉诸暴力；他做的事情似乎没一件是正常的，或者是在人意料之中的。但是，自从他从楼上现身以来，就一句话都没有说过。其次，西索上身赤裸着，只穿了一条他哥哥的裤子，让人一点想象空间都没有。柯特看了个精光，有点脸红。他那起伏的肌肉线条太有诱惑力了。

一名入侵者猛冲向柯特，一记重拳打上了他的肚子，但是这名揍敌客家族的小成员一刀插进了他的颈动脉，入侵者无力地倒在了地上。他转而又观察起西索来。

他接住了一个男人的重拳，飞起一脚从下往上踢中了那男人的下巴。烟雾弥漫纷乱不堪的房间里回荡着一声骨骼破裂的声响。

柯特躲开了某个女人的袭击，又是一刀插入她后脑，顺势把她推下了楼梯。还有不少入侵者都在从楼下往上冲，而他很有信心，西索能够搞定楼下的那帮入侵者。他几步跳上了露台，俯视着整间餐厅，又杀了两个入侵者。他面对的第三个人也是剩下的入侵者中最后一个男性成员。这帮人对大宅餐厅造成了相当的损害，但整个袭击者特工小队也算是输的一败涂地了。

他们显然是没预料到西索的存在。他此时正信步朝最后一个袭击者走去。是个女人，正在暗自发力。

“你无法对我使用念，”她说，“我是个除念师，是特质系的。”

柯特面对的那个男人似乎意识到了眼下的绝境，朝他冲了过来，莽撞蛮力地将他从阳台上推了下去。柯特呼出一口气，在意识到没有东西可以抓住的瞬间，世界的运转速度都变慢了。他不会死的，不过是坠落而已，不过会很疼。

西索朝他伸出了手。他不能用伸缩自如的爱啊，柯特暗自想到。那个女人说过的。

然而，亮粉色的念力缠上了柯特的身体，赶在双脚落地之前的瞬间，他就被悬吊在了半空中。整个世界又恢复了正常速度。西索扭头看向那个神情又是恐慌又是惊讶的女人。

“怎么回事？”她问道。

“我比你强啊，”西索微笑着解释道。他双手向前一掷，以非人般的速度捏住了她的喉咙，把她钉在了墙上。她微弱的挣扎着，脸色都涨青了——最终，她的四肢无力地垂落了下来。

柯特悬坐在半空中，离阳台不远。他听见那个把自己推下去的男人伴随着痛苦的一声哭喊，接着闻到了血的味道。大概是某个管家搞定了他，也有可能是他祖父出手了。

西索丢下了女人的尸体，向柯特走去。他解除了伸缩自如的爱，用双手接住了柯特。把柯特放到地上，他打着哈欠揉了揉眼睛。

“你刚才在睡觉。”柯特说。

“我做了点噩梦，”西索坦诚地说道，“但这种起床方式还真挺有趣。他们都是谁呢？”

柯特低头看了看这些躺在餐厅地板上的尸体。地上满满都是木板碎片，还有不少被炸碎的天花板碎片。“我不知道。”

“席巴的老敌人。”杰诺从他们头顶上方说道。他站在露天阳台上，双手背在身后。他眯着眼睛看向西索，“这是谁？”

“西索。”柯特抬头看向祖父，“他今晚住在我们家。”

“西索？席巴讨厌的那个人？西索不是应该穿的像个小丑嘛。”

“我睡觉的时候不穿套装也不化妆的哟。”西索说道。

“哦。”杰诺皱起眉。他从上到下打量了一遍西索，又皱起了鼻子。西索露齿而笑；多像伊路米啊，代代遗传呢。“你穿的这是啥？”

“我借的一条伊路米的裤子。”

“不堪入目。我宁愿没看见。找条好点的裤子。”杰诺扭头跟身边的管家说，“给他找几条合身的裤子。现在，马上。”

“是，老爷。”管家遵命而去。

“我要上床睡觉了，”杰诺咕哝，“今晚太吵了。”他优哉游哉地走了，看起来刚才只是拍死了个蚊子。对于揍敌客家族来说，入侵者组成的军队也就是只蚊子而已吧。

“晚安，祖父。”柯特说。

“是呢，做个好梦哟，祖父。”西索跟着说。

杰诺哼了一说，消失在走廊上。

“作为一个十一岁的小孩来说，你的生活还真挺刺激呢，柯特。”西索说。

柯特已经被分了心，直愣愣地盯着西索快滑到屁股上的裤子看。他眨了眨眼，抬头，这才意识到西索在跟他说话，“嗯？”

________________________________________

“那个小丑刚才平息了一场针对大宅的袭击。”登船的时候，席巴说道。他正在用手机看杰诺发来的邮件，“似乎有些入侵者在餐厅天花板上炸出了个大洞，还找了个除念师来搞袭击。西索在他们还没得及上楼的时候就收拾掉了他们。”

伊路米不为所动，第一次掏出了手机。现在是凌晨快三点。正如所料，西索发来了短信。但是是在袭击之前好几个小时的时候就发来的。

21:50 西索: 我拿了你一个枕头。

21:51西索:闻起来像是少年伊路米的泪水呢。

伊路米清了清嗓子，发了个回信。

03:20 伊路米: 你没事吧？父亲说有人袭击。

回信立刻就来了。

03:20西索: 你们家的管家真让人失望。

03:20伊路米: 你没事吧？

03:21西索: 你是在担心我吗？

伊路米盯着自己的手机，并没有作答。

席巴挑了个位置坐了下来，示意伊路米也坐过来。他坐在父亲身边，有些紧张，在船员过来为他们做起飞准备的时候，一直眺望着窗外景色。

“伊路米。对于你跟他之间的事情——你放了多少心思？”

“一点吧。”

“你下一步准备怎么办？”

“我认为，我有必要跟他搞个长期协议。”

席巴清了清嗓子，动了动身体，“你——你是不是——”他又换了换姿势，两条腿一会儿交叠一会儿叉开。“你爱他吗？”

“这是两码事。他爱我；鉴于当前情形，我只要这样就够了。”

“他爱你？”席巴的声音有点虚弱。

“他以前说了很多遍。几个月之前。”

“那你是怎么说？”

“嗯…”伊路米眯起眼睛，回忆起来。

他和西索当时在坐在起居室的沙发上。不，等等，是西索坐在沙发上。伊路米坐在地板上，靠在西索两腿之间。他的长发铺满了西索的膝盖，魔术师正用他灵巧的手指温柔地为他编着辫子，而伊路米正在翻看他的支出清单。

他们的电话费太高了；上个月甚至都没有使用固定电话呢。

“如果我们把固定电话和网络账单合并起来的话，能省不少钱。”伊路米说。

“我们为什么要使用固定电话？”西索问道，“我们不都是各自用手机吗。”

“我们不能没有电话。”伊路米说。

“为什么？”西索俯下身自，伊路米抬头。他们这样上下着凝视着彼此。

“这是规矩。”

西索半是嘲弄半是愉悦地笑了起来。他俯下身来，在伊路米的鼻尖上落下一吻。伊路米躲了躲，继续看向手中的清单。

“我们还得要能收看更多电视台。遥控器去哪儿了？”他从沙发看向茶几，遥控器突然出现在他的视线之中。是西索干的。伊路米拿过遥控器，打开电视机，立刻按了静音。

西索大笑起来。

“只要在这个房间里，就要把电视机开着。”伊路米毫不受影响地说道。

西索撩起伊路米的一缕头发，闻了闻，“我们可以一项费用都不付。”

“不，我们需要这些。”伊路米耐心地解释道。

“你还是没有说为什么呀。”

“因为，”伊路米将自己的头发从西索手中救了出来，跪坐起身，慢慢地扭头看向西索，“这是规矩。”

西索笑了，他倾过身来，说道：“我爱你。”

伊路米眨了眨眼。他站起身来，走出了房间，因为他还得打电话给有线电视公司，合并他俩的账单呢。

在飞艇之上，伊路米向他父亲解释了当时的情况。

席巴扭曲地皱起了眉，“这大概是我这辈子唯一一次同情那个小丑了。你走出了房间。你就从来没说过吗？”

“没有。”

“真残忍啊。”

伊路米耸了耸肩。他低头看向手机；还没回复西索。

“告诉我，伊路米，”席巴转了转座位，直面儿子，“假如有个情形下，西索受伤了。我们这么说吧——他无力自保。有人为他而来，要杀了他。你会怎么办？”

“我会杀了他们。”伊路米脱口而出。

“在飞艇上的时候，旅团想过趁你把西索打昏的时候杀了他。如果柯特不在那儿的话，你会怎么做？”

柯特很轻松地从团员那里保护了西索。伊路米沉思了半响。“我还是会做同样的事。如果柯特不在——我也会阻止他们。”

“我知道这些就够了。”席巴说。

“那就是所谓爱吗？”这可说不通。柯特不爱西索，但还是保护了他。

“你不会那样保护奇犽以外的人。”席巴转正了椅子，摸索出了手机，“我想，从你愿意付出如此多努力的情况来看，就已经很好地说明了你们之间的关系了。”

伊路米低头看向那条短信。他按了回复键，在飞艇起航之时往后一靠休息了起来。

03:20 西索: 你们家的管家真让人失望。

03:20伊路米: 你没事吧？

03:21西索: 你是在担心我吗？

他按下了发送键。

03:30 伊路米: 是的。


	5. 接着睡吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊路米说了“谢谢”。西索称他为“爱人”，他还以为伊路米浑然不知呢。

“我能知道你的手机号吗？” 柯特问道。

西索只觉后背传来一阵摄人的目光，席巴和伊路米就站在揍敌客庄园的门口，警惕地观察着他们的交流。

柯特举起手机，交给西索。

“没问题哦，”西索答到，“但这个号码只用于私人事务，别告诉信长，他很对我很不友好呢。” 接过电话，西索输入他的号码，点击保存。柯特取回手机，报以礼貌的微笑。

“我保证，”。

当天，西索和伊路米就乘飞艇回到了他们位于友克鑫的公寓。在回家的旅途中，他们都没有谈到那条烦人的信息，也没有提及西索救了柯特两次的事，亦或是发生在温泉中的那一幕。在飞艇尾部的双人沙发上，他们紧紧挨在一处，西索在他的手机上玩着贪吃蛇，而伊路米则依偎在他身边打着小盹。

行程即将结束，西索轻抚着伊路米长长的黑发，以此来叫醒他。伊路米猛地睁开眼，一脸茫然。“我们到啦，”西索轻声说。

伊路米起身收拾，头发滑过了西索的拇指，乌丝垂坠，如金沙流过沙漏般顺畅，熠熠生辉。西索也跟着站了起来，他的手机响了一声——有个新信息。他看了一眼，笑了。

“揍敌客家总算还有人懂得最基本的礼貌呢，”话刚落音，伊路米就抢走他的手机，这是一条发自柯特的消息。

15：06 ???：过去几天谢谢你的帮助。我非常感激。

得知西索并没有真的存下柯特的手机号，伊路米多少感到有些开心。他眯起眼睛，把手机递了回去。

“至少你们家还有人对我说谢谢呢，我很开心哦。”

“我会谢谢你，西索，”伊路米承诺道，眼神在他的唇边流连了好一会。

西索瞪大了眼睛，不怀好意地假笑着。“听起来真棒。”

________________________________________  
伊路米真的很喜欢西索的大腿。

它们相当健美 ——快有伊路米的两倍宽。它们看起来光洁又白皙，男性阳刚的力量和女性得体的保养并存一体，这种景致并不常见。愉悦顺着伊路米的脊椎蔓延开来，令他浑身舒泰。他伸了伸舌，沿着西索的腰线一路下行，舔向他的大腿内侧 ，手抚弄着另一只大腿，拇指有意无意地划拉着两腿之间的小穴。

西索此前一直趴着睡觉，被猛然惊醒的他眨了眨眼睛，不由地颤栗了一下，看着床边的时钟，凌晨2点。“伊路米？” 他嘟哝着，撑着手肘要坐起来。

伊路米只是吮噬着西索的大腿，由腰至腿。

“噢，”西索轻叹了一声，似乎被取悦了，一头栽在床上。“我们到家差不多也有12个小时了吧——我还以为你早把我给忘了呢。”

“我还得处理些琐事啊，”伊路米说。从汗水和鲜血的气味来看，那些人都是些亡命之徒。“我才刚到家。”

“欢迎回家哦。（おかえり）”西索的声音带着几分戏谑。

伊路米没搭理他，而是沿着腿一路轻吻，从大腿吻到臀部。轻盈的舌尖舞动着，从西索的脊柱一路掠到穴后。西索仿佛被热铁烙过一般，颤栗地发出了嘘声。他大腿上的肌肉跳动着，伊路米温软的唇瓣正覆于其上。一边亲吻，伊路米的双手还不停地抚弄着，敦促他应该张开双腿。西索轻松地听从着他的指示。

“你就是这么感谢我的？” 西索问道，声调低沉。

伊路米只是吐了吐舌。“唔——”西索呻吟着，臀部猛地抬起，双手抓着床单。伊路米的双手摁着西索的大腿，用舌尖继续着扩张工作。手上力道十足，把西索大腿都捏出了些许淤青。

“看来我以后……”西索喘着气倒在床上，“应该多卖你几次人情呢。”

伊路米单手支起身，随后抬起手背，擦了擦嘴。他就这么紧贴着西索的后背，一只手置于西索的臀瓣之间，不住滑动。一根手指顺畅地滑了进去。

他的长发如瀑布般垂坠而下，覆在二人身上。西索下意识地腾出一只手，缠绕着这漆黑浓密的头发。他撩起发丝，将脸深深地埋了上去，发香弥漫，勾魂噬魄。伊路米仍用手指进行着扩张，西索的身上也沁出了细密的汗珠，他气喘吁吁，翘起后臀，迎合着律动，希望能够加快速度。而伊路米却故意放慢了频率，两根手指，进入......抽出，进入…..抽出，蜻蜓点水般地。

西索睁开了眼睛，扭过头去，控诉似的瞪着伊路米：“别那么小气。”

伊路米吐着舌，抽出了一根手指。现在只剩下一根手指啦，指尖没入，进进出出，西索的耐心正遭受着严峻的考验。

西索呻吟着，背部拱起，微微喘着气：“这种程度的感谢完全不够啊。”

“我偏爱这样—— ”伊路米开口说着，自顾自停下了手上的动作。

西索回头看着他，皱了皱眉。“继续呀。”

伊路米眯起眼睛，突然用上了三根手指，“唔——”西索猛地闭上了眼睛，发出一声呻吟。伊路米向前凑了凑，依偎在西索的背上：“我喜欢你求我的样子。”

“噢，伊——路米，”西索呻吟着。

伊路米显然有备而来，从床畔拿起一瓶清澈的润滑油。他坐起身来，西索撑着膝盖，张着双腿——那双白皙，光洁，温润的腿。

“我喜欢你的大腿，”伊路米终于承认。

“你今晚真是太甜了，”西索喃喃自语。伊路米没理睬他，性器抵在西索双臀之间，旋开手中的瓶子，倒出一半，润滑了他紧贴着西索下身的部分。他滑动着他的阴茎，那里又湿又热，出人意料地热，分身在愉悦中颤动着。

对准了位置，伊路米刺了进去，仿佛迷失了感觉般，他不由地合上了双眼。

他呻吟着，而西索开始不住的颤抖。

“别 – 别光说不做啊 - ”西索几乎语无伦次。“伊路米 - ”

伊路米又睁开了眼，他垂着头，斜眼盯着西索。他伸出手，锁着西索的后颈，顺势将他摁在床边。

“很好，”西索呻吟着。

放倒西索之时，他又朝里压了压。后穴绞弄带来的触感如此美妙，让他也不住溢出了一声喘息。他又狠狠地向前挺了挺，这次西索也喘起气来。“操——”伊路米恶狠狠地说。

“来啊，”西索附和着。伊路米抓着西索的脖颈，指尖深陷，魔法师的长睫不住的颤动着。他朝后退了退，再一次挺入。西索的体内炽热又湿润，紧紧包裹着，绞弄着，伊路米忍不住呻吟起来。他又做了一次，又做一次，又一次。

伊路米进攻的频率快到近乎残酷，西索的身子被深深地陷入床垫之中。他的臀部不住拍打着西索的大腿内侧。汗水混着润滑油，湿黏的触感笼着全身。

西索扭动着，抽出只手朝自己身下伸去，打算自慰。伊路米抓住他的手腕，紧紧地钉在床上。“伊路，”西索不满地嘟喃着，而伊路米却在他身上研磨着自己的性器。

“等会我进入之时，你可要高潮哦。”伊路米喃喃地说着。

“真小气”，西索又抱怨了下，在伊路米的紧扼之下，他奋力扭动着手腕，终于挣脱了，他们十指相扣。伊路米换个姿势，自上而下地压制着他，研磨的角度更深，更烈，西索颤栗着，不由地喘着粗气。“'路米——”他呼吸缭乱。

西索被摁倒在床垫之上，感受着伊路米全身的重量。这个体位适合快速浅刺，能让前列腺得到最恰当的刺激，伊路米开始有些上气不接下气，汗水顺着他的脸淌淌而下。他的前额紧贴着西索的脸颊，上下起伏的动作宛若一名弹奏着三角钢琴的音乐家。

西索的大腿开始颤动，伊路米知道他即将登顶。他猛然前刺，用力的时候还发出了咕哝的响声。西索的手指抽搐了一下。伊路米下意识地紧紧拽住西索的手，与此相反，他的拇指沿着西索掌心轻轻摩挲着。

这招很有效，西索的身体越来越紧，他大口喘着气，射精时臀部抽搐地紧贴着床单。“伊路米，”他呼喊着，“伊路米，伊路米—— ”

伊路米仍旧一丝不苟地干着西索，他抬起后背，双手托着西索的后臀以保持平衡。他紧紧拽着西索，前前后后，进进出出。

“你能射在我里面吗？”西索问道，全身在极度兴奋中不住的颤栗。 伊路米突感不适，内心仿佛被什么残酷的东西撕裂着。他抽出了。西索的喘息渐渐平复，而伊路米正对着西索的大腿内侧自慰。

伊路米真的很喜欢他的大腿。

他气喘吁吁，一次，两次，直到溢出了缕缕白丝。最后的冲刺前，他将性器抵着西索的入口预备着，摁着头部，咬着牙填满了它。

他们一动不动地呆坐着，气喘吁吁，时间的刻度仿佛消失了一般。

终于伊路米退出了，四肢颤抖着，疲惫不堪。

“我们得换床单了，”西索说，翻弄着被精液浸湿的床单。

伊路米皱起了眉头，他虚脱地躺在西索的旁边，险伶伶地靠在床边，远离他俩造出的那滩糟糟，“我累了。”

西索俯身亲吻着他的脸颊。伊路米这才意识到他们居然还没接吻。此前他走进屋，看见西索全身赤裸地趴在床上，心底的情焰便不由地燃烧起来。他瞥过头，拉近两人的距离。他们鼻尖相触，舌尖近乎慵懒地交缠在一块儿，他还任由西索将自己抱进怀里。

最终，魔术师喃喃地吻了伊路米的唇 ，“顺便说一句，不用谢哦。”

________________________________________

在过去六个月的同居生活中，他们总把大部分的时间和精力都花在伊路米身上，从没想过西索会有什么值得担忧的事。而这显然，是一个错误。

回家后的第三天，伊路米在西索的床边醒来。不知是被什么吵醒了，他睡眼惺忪地眨了眨眼睛，茫然地望着四周。过了一会儿才迟钝地意识到，是西索衣帽间里还隐约地透着亮光。西索走出房间，穿戴整齐，妆容完备。这次他穿着件红白相间的套衫，红色的头发如同鲜血一般飞舞。他朝伊路米眨了眨眼，沿着床畔坐了下来。

“我把你吵醒了吗？” 

“没事，”伊路米拨了拨脸畔的头发。“你要去哪儿？”

“我要去见一个朋友，”西索说。“现在还早呢，接着睡吧。”

“需要我帮你吗？”伊路米揉了揉眼睛。

“当然不需要。”

“你穿着你最好的衣裳。”这通常意味着很重要的事。

“因为是见好朋友嘛。”

“嗯。”伊路米的眼睛已经眯成了一个小缝。

“接着睡吧，迷。”

这才凌晨四点，他还困的很。伊路米打了个哈欠，在床上翻了个身，挪到西索那边，枕着他的枕头入睡。枕上残留着麝香和蜜糖的气息，他吸了口气，一股甜香袭来，让他愈发眼饧骨软，缓缓闭上了双眼。临走之前，他感到了西索在他唇边留下了一个吻。

24小时之后，伊路米才开始为西索担忧。

他拿着手机，在公寓里来回踱步。昨天他给西索发了两条短信。第一条回了，第二条却没有。

09：10 伊路米：我正要订购一些护发素。你有什么要一起买的吗？  
09：15西索：你还想到了我呀？真好呢。  
16：48 伊路米：你晚上不回来吗？

直到凌晨四点，他都在犹豫是不是应该再发一条短信。西索正在工作，他在见一个朋友，他很忙。

04：22 伊路米：你还好吗？

凌晨六点，伊路米打开了笔记本电脑，登陆了一个可以追踪手机位置的服务网站。他选择了对应的运营商并输入了西索的手机号。他要定位西索的手机，前提是它仍在服务区，前提是它还有电。 

“我们不能给您提供相应的消息，除非机主是您的家庭成员，”电话另一端传来了温和的声音。

西索没有任何家人，伊路米思忖着，怒火顺着他的胃底一路上蹿到咽喉，终于，他说道：“我就是他的丈夫。查一查我的帐户地址，还有他的。这没什么差别。”

“呃——哦。我懂了。”

若不是想杀人的欲望盖过一切， 伊路米撒这个谎的时候想必会更尴尬。

“我会通过电子邮件的方式把手机的坐标发送到关联帐户上。这样行吗？”

“行，”伊路米说道。 

“很好，”她答道。“我已经更新了他的档案，包括他的姓氏——揍敌客，所以您在将来不会遇到同样的问题。”

“谢谢”。

________________________________________

西索的电话是在友克鑫郊区的一个空旷的停车场上被发现的。手机被扔在地上，一簇淡淡的裂痕沿着屏幕蔓延开来，那个简单的暗紫色的手机壳起了很好的保护作用，使得屏幕没有整个裂开来。

伊路米睁大了眼睛，低头看着手机。这儿就是追踪的终点，他已经找不到更多的情报了。他抬头瞥了眼外面的停车场，冷冷清清，空空荡荡，远处只有一些破败的旧楼。停车场的另一边则是一片空地，几块乱石和一些杂乱堆放的垃圾占据了几乎全部的空间。

没有轮胎的痕迹，也没有汽车驶过的迹象。

他不知道西索去哪了。他不知道该去哪儿找他。

他一指划开西索手机的解锁键——3%的剩余电量。手机打开，露出了屏保图。那是一张西索抓拍的照片，伊路米坐在他们家的客厅中读着书。那并不是一张很完美的照片，还有点儿糊。

他浏览着西索的短信，从中搜寻着有用的线索。伊路米的最后两条短信显示为未读，看来西索是在早上九点到晚上八点间的某个时段把手机弄丢的。

他浏览着西索的通话记录，看到了他自己的名字。他点了进去，数据显示，他的号码已经在西索的通讯录中待了两年半的时间。电光火石间，他给西索手机号的回忆猝然击中他的神经，他不得不伸手捂住了自己的嘴。

电池耗尽 ，手机关机了。伊路米把它放进了口袋中，带回了家。

他已经认识了西索将近十四年，但两年半前才给了他自己的手机号——就在猎人考试之后。

________________________________________  
西索说：“亲爱伊路米，你在我面前就是没法藏的特别好呢，是不是？”

装扮成集塔喇苦的伊路米伸手取下了头部的念针。他叹了口气，往后一转身，健身房里的人们发出了可闻的惊呼，纷纷逃离。近来，伊路米那令人毛骨悚然的伪装愈加完美了。“我的化妆很有用。你就是个怪物，预料到我会来。”伊路米推理道。

“倒不是说我不高兴见到你啦，”西索说着，用毛巾擦去脸上的汗水，“只是你在这儿做什么？”

他在Celestial 塔附近的某个健身房里，和平民一起做着运动。伊路米不悦的意识到，当西索不再打扮成魔术师的模样时，他好像能和那些非精英阶层十分愉快地同处一室。西索穿着一件粉红色的运动衬衫和一条黑色的氨纶裤，头上的红发被汗水浸透了，有些湿乱地耷拉着。他的穿着仍旧得体，只是不再显眼——估计没人会知道他们边上这个举着哑铃的家伙的另一面。

“你真的参加过去年的猎人考试？”伊路米低头看了看西索坐过的长凳，坐在了另一边，那是个离他最远的位置。西索俯身检查了下器械的重量。

“对呀。”

“你通过考试了吗？”

“没呢，”西索说。

伊路米歪了歪头。“有那么难？”

“不，”他解释道，“我被取消资格了。”

“因为什么？”

“其中一位考官水平太次”，西索说道。“多半拜他所赐，我突然就觉得很没劲。”他笑了笑：“我给了他留了一两道伤吧，显然不能这么做。”

“哦。”

“这种考试对你这么有‘天赋’的人来说没有任何难度啦。”西索假假地笑了笑，身体微微前倾，伊路米则向后挪了挪。“你有什么好担心的。”

你今年会不会重考？”

“目前没有这样的打算。你要去吗，亲爱的伊路米？”

“是。我的下一份工作需要猎人执照。你能带我去考点吗？我会付钱的。”

“不，不，”西索说，“不需要，我会带你去的，交给我好了。如果今年有你这样的队友，我一定会很尽兴哩。况且，猎人执照确实很有用。这也是我去年参加考试的初衷。”

对组队的提议，伊路米只是皱了皱鼻子。“我还没想明白合作对我来说有没有好处—— ”

“相信我，考试很简单的，但也有没法独立完成的挑战。比如去年，我们就两人一组的进行了一场登山比赛。和能力相当的人做队友可是大有裨益的哟。”

伊路米叹了一口气，掏出手机给父亲发了条短信，确认他已经收到了参与考试所需的一切装备补给。

“我们应该互相留个手机号，”西索俯下身凑近了些，伊路米则往后挪了更远的距离。

“在过去的几年里你已经问了我好几次了，我拒绝。这不会有任何改变。永远不会。”

“这对通过考试很有帮助哦。”

“我会买个对讲机来用的。”

“对讲机？你宁愿用对讲机也不告诉我你的手机号，“西索皱了皱眉：“你太冷漠了。”

“你又不是才知道，”伊路米说。“你准备什么时候动身去考试？”

“嗯？估计还要再等个三天吧？”

伊路米只是面无表情地盯着他。

“在几个小时内我就能搞定啦。我要洗个澡。我不认为你会想我满身——”

伊路米蓦地起身：“两个小时后我会在机场，去吧台找我。”

西索也站了起来，笑着说：“我已经迫不及待了呢。”

这次考试，真的很容易，哪怕伊路米腾出大部分精力全程跟踪着他那个宝贝弟弟。西索也没有惹出什么大乱子。很多时候，伊路米都很庆幸身边能有西索。他总能让他不无聊，尤其是在考试的等待期。

 

在贱井塔里，变装的伊路米曾要求西索教他一个魔术。

“我变魔术的时候，你好像不是很感兴趣呢。”西索说。

“确实不感兴趣，”伊路米用集塔喇苦那不自然地腔调滴滴答答地说道，“但是我现在很无聊，而且它可能在将来某一天派上用场”。

“好啦，魔术中最重要的部分，”西索解释道，“是‘误导’”。

伊路米永远无法把“无趣”这个词用在西索身上。

考试结束后他们都得到了猎人执照。伊路米成功把奇犽打包送回家了，最后一次还是被西索逼到了死角。

 

“这是你的对讲机，”西索说着，递了回去。

“谢谢，”伊路米说，把它放入了随身的行李袋。

“我们的合作很愉快呢，对吧。” 

“确实相当成功，”伊路米赞同道。

“我们以后可以再次合作呢，”西索提议。

伊路米眯起了眼睛，但还是慢慢地点了点头。

“拿着哦。”西索抬起了手，手腕一抖，一张名片凭空出现，上面除了一颗爱心以及西索的手机号码，没什么其他的信息。

伊路米盯着那张名片，轻轻地点了点头。他伸出了手，西索把它放在伊路米的掌中，满脸微笑。

“这花了我十二年的时间呢，”西索说。

“十二年前我们认识的时候，你连手机都没有。”伊路米提醒他。

“我不是那个意思。花了十二年，你才肯接受我的东西呢。”

伊路米低头看着名片，叹了口气，当他再次抬起头，西索就不见了。

________________________________________

 

西索不见了。

伊路米奋力地压制着这些情绪，那些他耗尽毕生气力去压制的情绪。 毕竟，西索不是家人。他也不是一个任务。他只是——一个室友。一个朋友。他并不是家人。

银发的西索，他在温泉看到的模样，掠过了伊路米的心田，他闭上了眼睛，将它生生压了回去。

而且，西索绝对是这个世界上最强的人，他不需要帮助。他何曾输过？

回到公寓，伊路米坐在客厅里浏览着西索手机内的每一条信息。有好几年的存量。这算是窥探隐私吧，但他目前还没看到什么会让西索不好意思分享的东西。西索可是很少会不好意思的。

短信里的他甚至并不很轻浮。伊路米知道西索是个相当害羞的人，但他同时也很幽默，爱挑逗他人。然而，在过去的六个月时间内，他并没有给和伊路米以外的人发送性爱邀约。

当意识到原因之后 ，伊路米感觉全身难受。

“真残忍，”席巴说过。

他把过去几周内重要的信息复制了下来。酷拉皮卡，一个名为泰恩的人，玛奇，还有侠客。让西索在那天凌晨离去的短信来自于泰恩。

 

03:23泰恩: 太不可思议了，你的挑战来了喔，要来玩吗？  
03:25 西索: 真是意外呢！我要去哦。  
03:25 泰恩: 你能在一小时内赶到雷斯林河吗？  
03:26 西索: 好啊！ *^_^u不见不散。  
04:30 泰恩: 要到了吗？  
04:30 西索: 马上了，当我起来换衣服的时候不小心吵醒了我的爱人。我得告个别。我在出租车上了。  
04:31 泰恩: 信息量好大哦。  
04:31西索: 哈哈。  
04:32 泰恩:我有好多问题想问，但是并不想知道答案。  
04:32 西索:我们在一起造出的尸体上做过爱呦。  
04:33 泰恩: 你认为你很有幽默感吗？  
04:33 西索：是谁先开玩笑的？  
04:34 泰恩：我的天。

 

伊路米推测，西索四点多的时候就到达了目的地。至于他们是如何离开雷斯林河，如何到达位于城市另一侧的停车场，他却不得而知。西索的手机就被遗弃在停车场里。从西索挑战过的人这点入手，范围太广了——这世上也许有上百个西索认为有价值的玩具。

他翻来覆去地读着这些短信，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。

西索称为伊路米“爱人”。他什么时候开始这样称呼他的？他从没当面叫过他，连在短信中都没有。

（Love）爱人。

伊路米的世界一团乱麻，他陷入了疑惑，沮丧甚至恐惧的漩涡中。他重重地咽了口唾沫，理了理之前在纸上制定的最佳行动计划，然后拿起电话，给父亲拨了过去。

席巴接起电话，伊路米说，“西索失踪了。”

________________________________________

 

几小时后 ，席巴和桀诺都来到伊路米的公寓中。

“他坚持要来的，”当桀诺进门时，席巴解释道。

“西索帮助过我们的家人，”他说。“现在帮他是理所当然的。”

“我一点都不想帮他的忙”席巴说。“父亲，你不知道他打算杀了我吗？”

“这听起来不是一个家族事务，更像是一个私人问题，”桀诺说。伊路米点了点头，表示同意。

席巴的脸拉了下来。“你们都没意识到自己刚刚有多残忍是吧。”

桀诺嘲弄地哼了声。伊路米只是歪了歪头，把头发别在耳后。

席巴深深地叹了一口气，屈服了：“这是我们所知道关于泰恩的全部信息。他并不是一个格斗家，其实只是个身材矮小的人。他掌控着几个毒品市场，可能对西索的过去了如指掌。他们都出身于流星街，”席巴说着，递给伊路米一个文件。伊路米坐在椅子上，开始细细阅读这些信息：“他们都是吉普赛商队的成员。”

“迁徙者商队”伊路米立即纠正道。“我们能找到他吗？”

“已经找到他了，”席巴说。“一小时前他还在城外”。

伊路米站了起来，他所有的挫败感，困惑和恐惧立即被一种冷酷的愤怒所掩盖。这种愤怒只会让他更强，让他更无所不能。不管泰恩无辜与否，他都打算放光他全身的血。“我们该出发了。”

“我们会搭你的车，”席巴说。“直升飞机太显眼了。”

伊路米点了点头，抓起钥匙，转身迈出了门。


	6. 更重要

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 更重要

Tanmen的脑袋在伊路米手中如同熟透的西瓜一样炸裂了开来。

除了脑袋，他身体的其余部分在熬了两个小时的酷刑之后也好不到哪儿去。一次弄断一根手指，伊路米最终还是从他嘴里掏出了实话——

从tanmen背包里摸出一件多余的衬衫，伊路米擦了擦手，面无表情地扭头看向站在门口的席巴和杰诺。“陆运城，”他说，“西索就是在那里被伏击者带走的。”最后瞥了一眼tanem，他的尸体被绑在自家厨房锈迹斑斑的椅子上，被沾满了血的脏污钞票所包围着。

一个意图复仇的男人付了他钱，让他出卖了西索。为了一袋子钱，这条性命就这么丢了。真是太浪费了，伊路米想。tanmen真蠢。

“我们开车回你公寓吧，”席巴说，“我们在那儿搭直升飞机走。”  
“不，”伊路米说，“那样太耗时了。我们应该直接去机场。”

“你打算乘民用航班去搞暗杀？”席巴皱着眉头。

“我也不想。但这能节省将近一个小时的时间。我们已经花了大概三个小时来找到tanmen并从他这里撬出情报。”伊路米把满是血迹的衬衫扔到一边，朝门走去。

“那不切实际，”席巴说，“我们打算搭直升飞机走。”

“不。”伊路米一口回绝。他停在房门口，抬头看向父亲。黑色的双眼直视着对方的蓝色眼睛，两人视线僵持不下，空气中骤然之间布满了电火花。

杰诺来回看了看他俩，叹了口气，一个人走出了房门，“这是伊路米的工作，就搭小型飞艇吧。”

席巴有点生气，但还是点了头。三人往伊路米的车走去时，席巴对儿子说，“那小丑搞得你都失去理智了。”

伊路米坐近车里，默不作声。

“这就是我们不允许孩子去交朋友的原因。”席巴边说边坐近后座里。

“西索并非我的朋友，”伊路米顿了顿，“他比朋友要重要得多。”

伊路米的注意力全在路上，无暇顾及席巴的反应。但杰诺干巴巴的笑声表明，父亲的脸色大概不怎么好看。

________________________________________

陆运城依悬崖而建，因此得名。放眼向外望去，尽是大片大片不适宜人类居住的沼泽地。城市规模虽然比不上友克鑫，但距离大城市只有一个小时左右的车程，因此称其为超大型市郊毫不为过。

拜那滩沼泽所赐，城里大部分时间都弥漫着一股腐烂臭味。伊路米刚一走出车子，就皱了皱鼻子。

“自从你出生以后我就没来过这儿了，”席巴说，“我都忘了这原来这么臭。”

“这边走。”杰诺指路道。通往废弃地铁的入口就隐藏在一座矮房子中。陆运城的地下活动名副其实，几乎都位于地下——地下布满了通遍全城的网络，充斥着那些见不得人的勾当。这里的情报多的惊人，绝对可以轻松追踪到西索。

伊路米的计划很简单：问人。

三名揍敌客成员走进了高挑而狭窄的黑暗隧道之中，循着模糊的心跳声，沿着锈迹斑斑的铁道走去。周遭有灯光照亮，一只老鼠因为杀手们的路过飞窜而走，头顶上传来不甚清晰的滴水声。

他们遇到了一群正在玩扑克牌的少年人。

伊路米立刻认出了那副牌。

身体先于意识而动，想到西索现在可能手无寸铁，他头脑就一阵发晕。飞出两根针扎在一个男孩脸上，伊路米让他死的面目扭曲。咄咄的目光逼近剩下三个人。在开始谈话之前，直接杀掉其中一个是很有必要的，这能够建立起权威。

“你们从哪儿搞来这副扑克牌的？”

这群少年惊恐地来回扫视着伊路米和他们朋友那扭曲的尸体。

伊路米举起一根针，预备再杀一个，这时一个满脸脏污的小姑娘举起双手：“是里约！你要找的人是里约！”

小姑娘颤巍巍地举起手，指了指隧道，“沿着这里走三条街，往北再走两条街，J号出站口。”

同伴之一嘶声吼道，“玛拉，不——他们会杀了我们的。”

“他会杀了我们！”玛拉答道，眼泪夺眶而出。

“伊路米，”席巴说，“走吧，快点。”

伊路米转身而去，三个揍敌客成员开足全力，消失在空气中。被丢在身后的三个孩子崩溃倒地，放声哭泣起来，他们的哭声如同合唱一般回荡在整个隧道里，在伊路米听来，好似复仇之歌。

________________________________________

西索几年前在陆运城的时候，杀了个企图在光天化日之下捅死他的男人。西索只不过是转过匕首向上一掷，刀刃全力穿透了这人的下巴，刺穿了他的整个脑袋。头顶血花四溅，刀刃顶端都被溅满了血点子，接着他就倒地死去了。

西索当时压根就没想太多，甚至都没有问个为什么就走了，老实说，杀他的理由对他而言一点都不重要。周遭响起了哭喊声，而他漫步闲庭般穿过了城市中心。他没注意到有个孩子从阴影中奔了出来，更没注意到这孩子正哀泣着叫他哥哥醒来。

詹姆斯和犹大都是孤儿。詹姆斯比弟弟大了十岁，他决定加入经营陆运城地下网络的某个帮会。里约帮是最有权势的帮会，从妓女到毒品，凡是地下交易无不涉及，最有可能让他出人头地。

詹姆斯尝试过那狭窄的正道——他在厨房里打过工，混过建筑工地，做体力劳动，但这样挣不够房租和伙食费。犹大总是饿着肚子睡觉，在梦中哭泣不止，詹姆斯知道自己别无选择。他找到了里约帮，乞求能得到一个机会。

帮会老大给他安排了个入会任务。要求詹姆斯在陆运城的主干道上挑个人杀掉，时间是午饭时间，那个点周围会有不少目击者能作为见证。西索当时在陆运城忙旅团的事。他的身高和那身装束让他成了个大靶子。詹姆斯想，这人肌肉发达，但穿得像个魔术师，大概一点都反抗能力都没有。

这是他最后一次思考。

犹大目睹了全程。这一幕烙在了他的记忆之中——他抱着哥哥无力的尸体，哭喊着寻求帮助，此生第一个彻底孤独的夜晚，就是在浑身沾满哥哥鲜血的情况下度过的。

西索也被烙在了他的记忆之中。这个魔术师，慢悠悠地穿过了不断增加的围观人群，堪称是心平气和。

犹大的愤怒让他变强了。他和詹姆斯的帮会之间的联系让他变得更强大。当时他虽然只有十二岁，但是取代了哥哥加入了帮会。接下来的五年时间里，里约帮变得更为权势滔天。

他们简直就是支正规军。他们有武器，有技术，有现金。他们还有犹大，他有怒火和无限的念力。他花了五年时间训练自己和里约帮，为的就是这一刻。可以把西索完全玩弄于鼓掌之中。

“你压根不知道自己一直在被跟踪，是吧？”犹大坐在西索对面说道。而西索正坐在一张沉重的金属椅子上，动弹不得。

西索睁大了眼睛，微微一笑，“当然。我以为你们都是跟踪伊路的。”

“你的爱人。你也有这一天——当你杀死别人的时候，根本不在乎他们的心爱之人，也不在乎他们是不是谁的所爱。”犹大说。忽然之间，他眼眶中盛满了泪水——那是愤怒的泪水。此刻他看起来比十七岁还要年幼，“你还记得吗，你杀了我哥哥？”

犹大一拳砸上了西索的半边脸，用力之足直接让他从椅子上被打翻了下去，直愣愣地倒在了地上。“闭嘴！”犹大吼道。

房间里另外两个男人分别走上前来。一人抬手按住了犹大的肩膀，另一人拖起西索按回到椅子上。西索嘴角不断往外淌着血，他眼神冰冷，面无表情地注视着犹大。

犹大擦了擦眼角，吸了一口气，站了起来。他昂首站在西索面前，肆意大笑起来。“我花了无数时间训练自己，让自己变得比你更强——”他看向另外两个男人，笑着说道，“现在，我们都比你要强得多。你难道不害怕吗？”

西索只是歪了歪脑袋，微微一笑，满口牙齿都被自己的血给染红了。

“哈——很好。”犹大向后退了一步，向同伴之一做了个手势。那人拿出了一个老虎钳。“我想，是时候开始把你给五马分尸了吧。一片一片地把你撕碎。让你变成地上一滩血污，成为我脚下的一部分。”

西索看着犹大跪在自己面前，抬起了自己的手，用老虎钳夹住了自己的一片指甲。鲜血浸润了整个手指，立刻沿着老虎钳滴滴下流。他注视着这一切，将自己从疼痛中抽离了开来。

“好戏才刚刚开始，”犹大嘶声说道，干净利落地拔下了指甲，留下一块血淋淋的伤口。“一片一片的来。”

________________________________________

西索自手指间到手肘，半条胳膊都满是血污。一片一片拔光了西索的指甲之后，犹大自己也沾上了不少血。这孩子抬手擦了擦脸上因怒而流出的泪水，在脸颊上抹出了一抹红色。

犹大的念力让人难以对抗。大概就跟伸缩自如的爱一样讨人厌。只要犹大用念力包裹在自己的拳头上，但凡打到了人，对方就会瞬间浑身麻痹。揍得越用力，麻痹效果越强。他差不多击中了西索五次才让拖慢了对方的速度。这种念力与犹大超凡的速度相结合，再加上他带来的一帮同伙，让西索没有耍把戏的余地；于是很自然的，他动弹不得地被抓住了。他现在浑身无力 ，只能说话和呼吸。

西索终于知道了，为什么有些人不喜欢和他决斗——因为他的念力。

而如今，他的指甲四散在地上的血泊之中，指尖跳动的剧痛如同警告。

“你在想关于我念力的事情。”犹大说道。

“老实说，确实如此呢。”西索的目光从自己的手转向犹大满是血污的脸。

“当时你杀了我哥哥，我冲到他身边，接着就动不了了。我僵在原地，看着你就那么走掉了。我心里的一切都被锁住了。这就是我的力量来源。”犹大说。

“我夺走了你的所爱之人，但我也给了你别的东西作为回报呢。似乎很公平呀，”西索说，“你的力量很特别呢。挺厉害的，你确实很强大。”

犹大涨红了脸，恶狠狠地吼道，“他妈的给我闭嘴。”

宾—果。西索眯起了眼睛，立刻着眼于他的弱点。“为什么呢，犹大——你喜欢我调戏你？”

“我让你闭嘴。我要把你的舌头给割了。”

“哦？为了和我的嘴唇来个亲密接触吗？”西索意有所指地舔了舔嘴角，品尝着血腥味。

犹大向后晃了几步。接着又振作起来，重试进攻的步调，大步走回到西索面前。“几个月前，我看到你和那个杀手在小巷子里做爱。那次你们又是喝的醉醺醺。就在离你们住的那条街不远的楼梯间里。”

西索想起了那一晚。伊路米带他去吃完饭，接着他们俩都喝了过量的威士忌，最后一起红着脸蛋、开开心心地离开了餐馆。等着过街的时候，西索亲了伊路米一口，伊路米也并没有反抗。他的顺从让西索心里燃起了一把火，拉着伊路米就进了最近的一个小巷子里。扯下了伊路米的裤子，拉下自己的裤子拉链，刚好只够他们的前后来个亲密接触（just enough for free their cocks and rutted against his ass）。伊路米祈求西索别弄出太大的动静，西索则贴着伊路米的耳朵低声说了我爱你，这让他射的满墙都是。

“让这事成为我们之间的小秘密吧。我想，伊路酱会觉得很丢人的呀。”

“真让人吃惊——监视了你这么多年——我都不知道你是同性恋，”犹大说，“切——我不认为你爱过任何事物。”

“让你好奇了？”西索歪着脑袋，自己倒是真的好奇了起来。

“不。是想到你——你，这个怪物——居然能爱——别人——”犹大猛地闭上了嘴，

“嗯。好吧，”西索眨了眨眼，“我不是同志。”

犹大露出了嘲讽笑容。

“我喜欢姑娘们，”西索说，“也喜欢男孩子呦。还有别的一切啦。我是博爱主义者，犹大。”

犹大终于气急败坏了，又狠揍了西索一拳。西索感觉身体麻痹地更加厉害了。甚至已经到了不能呼吸的程度。足尖包裹了钢铁的靴子狠狠踹上了西索的肋骨，他被一脚踹到了昏暗的水泥房间的另一边，脸上也吃了一记重拳。

犹大气喘吁吁地痛揍着西索，每一拳都带起了血花四溅的声响，他攻击着西索的喉咙、胸口、腹部，正对着他的内脏狠狠踩了下去——

“犹大，”门口传来声音，“我们有客人了。”

犹大扭头疯狂地瞪向西索，震惊之余简直有几分责难之意。有人来救西索？

“怎么？”因为躺在混凝土地板上，鲜血直流，所以西索的声音有点咕噜咕噜的，“你不认为他也爱我吗？”

________________________________________

“我们事先都做了万全的准备。安排在大门口的第一道防线已经被拿下了——死了十二个人。从我能够感应到的念上来看，来者总共有三人。离的不是很远了。”往监控室走去的路上，一名男子向犹大解释道。

“其中是不是有那个伊路米？”犹大奔到电脑屏幕组成的监控墙边吼道。

“谁？”

“伊路米 揍敌客，他是——”西索的情人——“他和西索住在一起。”犹大抓过遥控器，检索起图像来。

“不知道啊，他们移动的速度太快了，我们的摄像机跟不上。”

“靠。”犹大怒吼。

“犹大，没事的。我们有备而来，都已经拿下了小丑，其他事肯定也能搞定的。”

犹大用力咽了口口水，点了点头。“不错。咱们走吧。”

________________________________________

里奥帮的构成非常复杂，无数条隧道了连接着他们属下的货栈和已被翻新过的地铁站，用于运营他们那暧昧不明的地下生意。一旦伊路米、席巴和杰诺走进了里奥帮所属的隧道系统之中，他们就得将这里搅个底朝天。

伊路米如鱼游水般穿过阴影之中，对一切胆敢拦路的障碍都送去一枚念针。刚进去五秒钟，整个隧道系统失去了灯光。像是祖父的手笔，伊路米想。他常常这样破坏掉已有的防护系统，特别是当他们这样非法闯入的时候更是一绝。

掠过某一从隧道顶端天窗上漏下的天光，伊路米进入到了隧道系统的更深处。前方的房间中走出了个男人，他把握住了这个机会，抓住这个陌生人摁到墙边上。

“我在找西索。”伊路米直截了当地说。

“你是伊路米？”这个男人瞪大了眼睛往后退。

伊路米并没有作答。

“哈。犹大都没想到你会来。”这男人似乎是打算听天由命了，他知道自己必死无疑。

“西索在哪儿？”

“我想是犹大错了。”

“西索在哪儿？”伊路米重复道。

“当然是和犹大在一起了。”这个男人说，“然而，他现在大概已经死了吧。这取决于犹大今天有多暴躁——”他的声音戛然而止，伊路米一刀捅进了他的肚子里。把这男人丢到了地上，伊路米转身就走。

他必然已是离得不远。

________________________________________

“比我预料的还要快呢。”西索说道。犹大把他拖回到了金属椅子上，自己在颤抖着。

“闭嘴，西索。”犹大嘶声说道。他转头看向房门。整个里奥帮都陷入了与那三人的战争之中，已经没有人能帮犹大来看守西索了。倒不是说西索需要被人看守，犹大的力量足以让他无力逃走。

犹大来回踱步，片刻之后，他若有所思地环视着整个房间。

“需要帮助不？”西索问。

“我说了你他妈的闭嘴。”犹大说道。他咽了口口水，停住了脚步，从袖子里抽出了一把刀，“我要杀了你。”

“现在？”西索挑眉。

犹大犹豫了一下。

“你花了那么长时间就是为了这一刻啊，好好干唷。”西索微笑着闭上眼睛，鼓励道。

犹大向他走过去，走到了西索身后，举起了刀。

房门砰一声被打开了。伊路米自黑暗中显出轮廓，走了进来。他一手满是鲜血，头发狂乱地披散在肩上，苍白的皮肤因蒙了一层汗水而显出模糊的光彩来。

他一双黑色的眼睛立刻对准了西索。

“哈喽，伊路。”西索打了个招呼。

犹大揪着西索的头发，将他的脑袋抬了起来，刀锋压上了他的脖子。犹大坦白地说，“我没想到你会来。”

伊路米举起了一根针，指间闪烁着锋芒。

“我的速度可比西索还快，”犹大说，“不然你以为我一开始是怎么逮住他的？你觉得你有本事能在我杀了他之前杀掉我？”

伊路米捏紧了念针，对方的刀锋紧贴着西索的喉咙。

“你要赌一把吗？”犹大已经知道答案了。伊路米为了西索而来，不惜杀死了一整个军队。都是为了西索。千里迢迢而来，再眼睁睁看着他死掉，这绝非伊路米的选项。看着伊路米一动不动，犹大脸上浮现出一抹狂野不羁的笑容，“我就知道。”

________________________________________

意识到自己不愿意拿西索的性命来赌一把，伊路米着实很吃惊。他看着犹大直逼西索喉咙的刀锋，知道自己确实是动不了了。

伊路米很快。他非常、非常得快。他是否比这个拿着刀子对准了西索脖子的男人还要快？

这是个赌博，而他不愿意冒这个险。

伊路米松开了手，念针自他手中滑落，掉在地上一滩血泊之中，叮铃一声响。最终，伊路米开口说，“你想要什么？”

“什么？”

“你想要什么我都能给你。”伊路米说道，“我不想跟你打。你想要什么？”

犹大的眼睛瞪得越发大了。他张大了嘴巴，片刻之后又闭上了嘴，伊路米看着放大的瞳孔。“我想要什么？”他抬高了声音，“我想要什么？”接着，他吼道，“我想要什么？！”

西索眨了眨眼，低头看向犹大握住刀子的那只手。

“我想要我哥哥回来，”他说，“我他妈的想要我的家人。我想要我的家人！”他大小起来，声音冷冰冰的回荡在近乎空旷的房间里。“我想要回我的童年。我要过去五年时间倒流！”

伊路米依旧不为所动。

“但你知道我实际上最想要什么吗，伊路米？”犹大瞪大了眼睛，颤抖着，眼中已经没了焦点，“我想要西索死。”

犹大一刀抹过西索的喉咙，舞出了一刀血花。随即，几乎是同时，一片针雨落在了他身上，他倒地之前就已经气绝身亡。刀子哐啷一声掉在地上，西索也跟着倒了下去，翻着眼睛血流不止。

伊路米整个人都僵在那儿。“西索。”念出这个名字终于让他的身体有所动作。他踩过被鲜血浸湿的地板，跪在西索身边，把他翻转过来，看到他急剧失血，皮肤都变得苍白无比。

西索的眼睛已经聚不到焦点，然而还是扭头仰望着他。他张开嘴想说话，但满口充斥着鲜血，使他咳嗽不已。伊路米双手按上了他脖子上的伤口，发现自己两手都在颤抖。他双手抖得厉害，甚至没法将西索的伤口按得闭合起来。

西索就要死了。

伊路米迅速跳过这个结论，掏出手机，直接打给了父亲，只对着电话说了一句，“爸爸。求你。”手机自他满是血污的手中滑落，掉落在血泊之中，就此报废。“西索，”伊路米不断重复道，“西索，西索。”他又试了一把，发抖的双手捂住他的喉咙，试图止住出血。

西索笑了。

“别笑了，”伊路米说，“别笑了，你个白痴。”伊路米发觉自己正沉重地喘着气，心在胸膛里像个气球一样。他快要爆炸了。他的双手仍做着无用功。坐在那里，度日如年地、双手徒劳无用地接住西索的鲜血。

一只宽阔的大手出现在伊路米现在狭小无比的视野之中，合拢了西索的喉咙，环绕住了他的整个伤口。伊路米猛地抬头，看见他父亲跪在身边。

“我能止住出血，”席巴说，“但会很疼。”他俯视着西索的脸，这家伙还有一点微弱的意识。“之后我会道歉的。”

伊路米向后退去，席巴手掌之中电光闪烁，烧的伤口合拢在了一起。血肉焦糊的味道充斥在他的感官之中；空气之中尽是血味，周身尽是湿意。西索实际上在抽搐；可能这是伊路米第一次看到他对疼痛有所感觉。他曾经以为西索是根本感觉不到痛的。席巴证明了，并不是如此。

席巴转动他鹰隼似的蓝色眼睛看向儿子，“你受伤了吗？”他上下一番打量，伊路米满身都是血迹。

“不是——”伊路米摇了摇头，“没有。”

“我们要走了。”席巴刚要抬起西索，伊路米影拦住了他。

“我来带着他。”伊路米说。他跪到西索身边，将他负到了自己背上。小心翼翼地站起身来，双手扭在背后托稳了西索。

西索咳嗽了一声。

“我想他大概几天都走不了路了。”席巴说。他看了看伊路米的脸，又看向西索，后者的嘴角浮现出一抹笑意，“挺同情他的。”

杰诺出现在门口，“那帮人要不然是死光了，要不就是跑光了。”他说。

席巴点了点头。一行人走进隧道，预备回到地面上去，他又尽职尽责地说：“我们得搭私人飞艇回去。我们一身都是血，西索也得要救助。”

“对不起。”伊路米说。

席巴货真价实地僵住了一会儿。通道里只回响着他们几人的脚步声。最终，他说道，“用不着。我明白的。”

伊路米抬头看向他，挑了挑眉。

席巴瞥了他一眼，又向前看去。“你刚刚叫我爸爸。自从成人之后，你就再也没这么叫过我了。”

“我有吗？”伊路米虚弱地说。他感受到一缕气息，简直像是笑声，拂过他耳后的发丝，而在他背上，正是西索啊。他觉得很有趣。成年之后伊路米确实从没叫过爸爸。

________________________________________

管家们于两个小时之后抵达目的地，随同而来的还有一辆白色大型货车和一位满面惊恐的医生。他看着就像是一只被狮群环绕的小白兔。

“他失了太多血。”医生为西索检查完之后说道。他推了推眼睛，整了整白袍，“我们得马上把他送去血库。我都不知道他怎么还能保持清醒。”

西索的视线从医生转向了伊路米。

“他会没事的，”伊路米说，“给他缝合伤口就行。”

“天哪，你们是不是烧过了他脖子上的伤口？天啊，肯定很疼啊。”医生看向西索，“不疼吗？”

西索的眼神堪称下流，但只有伊路米看得出来。他扭过头，完全不打算翻译他的眼神。西索呼出一口气，心里笑个不停。

“我尽我所能吧，”医生说，“我要让他先睡着才行。可以吧？”

西索闭上了双眼，医生预备着针头。货车摇摇晃晃地继续以危险的高速向友克鑫市驶去。

“就是点镇静剂。”医生解释道，“等你醒来的时候，我肯定已经把你治得健健康康啦。”他说。

西索依旧无法动弹，只能模糊地笑了笑。他感觉到针头的刺痛感，接着温暖的黑暗将他从头到脚笼罩了起来。

—TBC—


	7. 说谎

西索的声带被撕裂之后又经火烧，他永远都无法开口说话了。  
医生是这么说的，他直面揍敌客一家人的僵硬面孔，身上的手术服、脸上的口罩都没脱。  
“我很遗憾。”他说完之后就走开了。  
伊路米僵站着不动，他们这是在友克鑫市最好的医院、重症监护病房的无菌休息室。他上身穿了件宽松的恤衫、下身套了条尺码过小的及膝短裤，这一身衣服都是从护士站的走失处里摸出来的。他的境况倒是比席巴好些，席巴穿着算是合身（有番茄酱污渍）的背心和运动裤。抵达医院之前，他俩不得不把血迹满满的衣服给埋了起来，不然太惹人注目、招人怀疑了。  
伊路米动作缓慢地坐在长绒沙发上，沙发旁还附了张摆满杂志的小桌子。  
“好吧，他还活着。”杰诺说道，双手背在伸手，低头看向他的孙子，“等他能站起来了我们就再找别人给他治。”  
伊路米茫茫然地捋起自己垂落在肩头的一缕长发，点了点头。  
“我们应该带他离开医院，”席巴插话，“他现在稳定下来了。”  
伊路米跟着继续点头。  
“伊路米。”  
他猛地抬头，对上他父亲那双冰蓝色的眼睛。  
“我们把他带回家还是送去你们的公寓？”  
“你会同意带他回庄园？”伊路米问道。  
“当然。”席巴挑眉说道。  
胜了。从逻辑上来看，确实如此。席巴允许西索也去庄园，他和伊路米可以在那里一直待到痊愈甚至之后；那就是回家了。伊路米要回家了。  
但出于某些原因，当说到回家的时候，他所想到的是西索的床，他们厨房里的吧台，他们客厅里的俗套沙发，门口属于西索的一堆鞋子。  
伊路米把头发拨到耳后，站起身来。“不，我们回自己的公寓。”他说道。  
________________________________________

伊路米于睡梦中被扰醒了，睁开那双圆圆的黑眼睛，望向透进西索卧室里的晨光。他感觉有双手在抚摸自己的头发，梳理着发尾。然而伊路米蜷进被子里，只想再睡个回笼觉。他一会儿再收拾西索。  
等等，西索。  
下一秒伊路米就坐直了身体，扭头看向西索——这家伙侧躺在床上，是清醒的。  
八天了，这是头一次。  
伊路米瞪大双眼看着他，西索也回望过去，手上还捏着一缕伊路米的头发。伊路米低头看向西索的手指——指甲被拔掉之后又长出来了，变得又短又钝，但总算是用不着打绷带了。伊路米一根根地检查过去，直到西索抽回自己的手。西索审视着自己破烂的甲床，皱起了眉头，接着伸长了一只手。桃红色的念缠绕住那只手，轻薄的假象和伸缩自如的爱轮番上阵，制造出完美无瑕的假指甲来——黑色的，可以掩盖瘀伤。他对另一只手故技重施了一番。  
他把双手伸到伊路米面前供其检阅，笑了起来。他的牙上都还有血。伊路米的目光从西索的嘴唇转向他的整张脸，最后看向他赤裸的胸口。  
放在过去，伊路米才是那个毛发比较旺盛的人；他不是特别多毛，只是从不费心去把手臂、胳膊和胸口的细小黑毛给刮去，反倒是西索一直都把自己刮的光溜溜。但现在不是了。  
西索有胡子了。  
嗯，算是个浅浅的八字胡吧。伊路米伸出手，用指腹蹭过西索下巴上又短又硬的胡须，正如他前面几天所做过的一样。肯定挺扎手的，他如此想过。那时他花了好几个小时来自我辩论，要不要趁着西索昏迷的时候把他的胡子给刮了。然而，西索身上的其他部分还是光溜溜的；伊路米敢说他肯定是在这次事件之前没多久刚做过蜜蜡脱毛。  
西索跟着伊路米的动作，摸了摸自己的下巴，随即瞪大了眼睛。他张嘴——然而说不出话，取而代之的是咳了起来，胸口发出闷闷的隆隆声。他的手顺着脸庞向下，摸了摸自己的脖子，摸到了厚厚的绷带。  
西索从床头柜上抓起自己的手机，手机一直充着电，显示有480条未读短信和超过90个未接电话。西索按了按手机，伊路米的手机——私人号码的那只——在另一边床头柜上嗡嗡作响。伊路米转过身体拿起手机。  
10:01 西索：我不能说话。

伊路米抬头，看见西索正眯着眼睛看向自己。伊路米瞪了回去：“不要浪费我们的内存。”  
, , .  
顿了顿，他还是把自己刚说的话编成短信回复了过去。  
10:01 伊路米：我在联系一个念医了，想让你先恢复意识。  
10:02 西索：你可以说话啊。

伊路米又抬起了头，不过一瞬，又低头盯着自己的手机。  
10:02 伊路米：你不能说话的时候我也不想说话。  
他没有抬头；他不想抬头。西索的回复瞬间即到。  
10:03 西索：我要去洗澡了。  
伊路米毫不怀疑西索现在有足够的力量去洗澡，但他身上还插着导尿管和好几样被固定住的医疗器械。他没回信息，而是直接对视上了西索耐心又强硬的目光。他挪到西索那半边床上，把西索按倒，一把掀开毯子。西索叹了口气，毫不反抗地躺倒在床上，任由伊路米把几根管线从他身上的要害部位里抽出来，拆开了那些血迹斑斑的绷带。  
完事之后，伊路米下了床，对西索伸出手。西索视而不见，转而自己撑着自己站了起来，走向浴室。  
接着他试图把伊路米关在门外。西索想把门关上，伊路米硬是一只手插进去扒着门边让门敞开。  
西索不想让伊路米看见自己的络腮胡、染发下的黑色发根、脏兮兮的老二和一口血牙。他挤眉弄眼地用眼神传达出这个意思。  
到今天为止，伊路米已经给他连着换了一个礼拜的尿袋；西索所谓魅力的神秘之处已经荡然无存。他用隐忍、冷漠的表情表达了这个意思。  
这一对僵持着大眼瞪小眼。  
此时此刻，伊路米毫无疑问地要比魔术师快得多（大概这辈子都是），在自己被锁在门外之前就蹿了进去。  
然而，西索拒绝一起洗澡，推着伊路米坐上马桶，逼着他在外面等自己洗漱完毕。等他出来后，伊路米已经一手持毛巾一手持剃刀、剃须膏站在外面了。伊路米注意到，不过是五分钟的洗漱，西索已经把发根给补染了，现在又是满头荧光粉。  
西索擦干身体之后，听从伊路米的指挥坐在浴缸边上，挑着湿漉漉的黑色睫毛，看着伊路米用他温柔又灵活的手指把剃须膏涂在自己脸上和脖子上。  
伊路米小心又迅速地给西索刮干净了脸，干这活计的时候他全神贯注的过分，以至于都没注意到西索的两条腿已经慢慢地圈住了自己。等他完事以后，西索的小腿已经缠在他身后，双腿夹住了他。杀手眨了眨眼，意识到自己已经无路可退。  
西索凑过去想要一个吻，但伊路米用手掌挡住了。伊路米一边不错眼神地注视着他，一边举起牙刷和牙膏。  
西索接过牙刷牙膏，刷干净了牙齿，扭头把脏水吐进浴缸里，他回过头来看着伊路米，笑着露出了他那口熟悉的白牙。  
这一次他凑过去要亲吻，伊路米回吻了他。  
________________________________________

“父亲让我过来的。”柯特走进玄关时说道。他拿出了两个大帆布包，里面是从医院里拿回来的衣服鞋子，都被洗涤干净并修补过了。包里还有伊路米被修好的手机，以及那把拿来开了西索喉咙的刀。  
“谢谢。”伊路米接过包，带着柯特走进客厅里，把包放在椅子上。  
西索本来躺在沙发上，这下子撑着自己坐起来，咧开嘴笑了。  
柯特走了过去，好奇地歪着脑袋，“你已经痊愈了吗？”柯特伸手戳了戳西索完美无瑕的光滑脖子。  
西索摇了摇头。  
“那是他的念。”伊路米一边在帆布包里搜找衣服一边说道，“他的那道口子还没好。我没法联系上奇犽，想让亚露嘉过来一趟的，我甚至不会伤害他。”  
“ ’ ,” . “, ’ .”  
“奇犽大概信不过你吧，”柯特说，“还有，亚露嘉是个姑娘啦。”  
. . , . , , . .  
伊路米暗自叹了口气。他坐直了身体，从上往下审视着他的弟弟和西索。柯特穿了件藏青色上面有粉色花朵纹样的和服，头发长了一些，刚可及肩。虽然他现在已经十三岁了，但还是显得格外幼小。大概他是这一代揍敌客成员当中唯一一个要长不到一米八的孩子了吧。  
西索和柯特肩并肩坐在一起的景象看着真是格外怪异。一个是发育过头、满是肌肉的街头流浪儿出身，顶着黑眼圈和反自然的粉红色头发；一个是纯洁的瓷质娃娃，连一根头发都不出界。  
有那么一瞬，伊路米很好奇，他自己和西索肩并肩在一起看起来会是什么样，接着就感觉有必要让柯特离这个魔术师远点。  
“我是有点资源可以找到解决办法，”伊路米走过去，“但我今天晚上还是想过去找一下奇犽。”  
“伊路——你是不是——”柯特眼神里似乎有些什么，但转瞬即逝，像他正在隐藏什么事情，“我不认为可以信任亚露嘉。你就不担心吗？”  
伊路米歪了歪头，柯特是在对他隐瞒什么事情吗？“我并不担心。我亲眼看过亚露嘉的力量，那治愈的力量是绝对的。”  
“我有替代人选。”  
“哦？”  
“我在旅团认识的一个朋友。我能叫他来吗？他可以完全治好西索。”  
西索从柯特看到伊路米。他弯起嘴角对伊路米得意地一笑；他也看出来了柯特在隐瞒些什么。  
伊路米缓慢地眨了眨眼，“你是不是有什么事情想告诉我的，柯特？”  
“不。”柯特立刻答道。  
伊路米举起一只手，空气立刻无形地振荡了起来，“你听错了。”当他再次开口，声音变得低沉，仿佛低吟浅唱着咒文，“你是不是有什么事情想告诉我的，柯特？”  
柯特的眼神立刻变得茫然起来，身体也变得僵硬，“请不要带亚露嘉到这里。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为奇犽爱亚露嘉胜过爱我。”  
“你嫉妒了？”  
“西索也会比较喜欢亚露嘉的。”  
伊路米随即撤除了念，空气也随之变得轻松了下来，他真希望自己从没问过。西索已经笑得合不拢嘴了，转过身体，靠在自己的膝盖上，视线和柯特保持水平一致。  
柯特的身体已经恢复如常、松懈了下来，接着他就瞪大眼睛，向他的长兄投去被背叛的责难目光。伊路米把头发拨到耳后，开口——安慰。  
“我爱你，”伊路米说，“这还不够吗？”  
柯特往西索边上凑了凑，伊路米感觉他是寒毛直竖了。在他要因为西索成了柯特“比哥哥还重要的人”把人灭口之前，柯特的手机在和服袖子里振动了起来，他拿出手机看到一条信息。  
17:43 西索：叫你朋友来。  
柯特笑了起来，伊路米的杀意更胜，长发都随杀气浮动。  
“你存了他的号码？”伊路米怒气冲冲道，西索耸了耸肩。今天，他们之间的互相背叛此起彼伏啊。  
________________________________________

当晚，伊路米走进客厅，发现西索和柯特已经在沙发睡着了。  
伊路米刚踩上小地毯，坐在房间中间，西索立刻就如同捕猎者一样敏感迅捷地睁开了双眼。他微笑，伊路米瞪着他，西索的回应就是把柯特往自己怀里搂了搂，捏了一把，柯特睡意朦胧地眨了眨眼。  
“ ,” , . , .  
“去我床上睡。”伊路米对柯特伸手，柯特握住了大哥的手，站起身来揉了揉眼。  
“ ?” .  
“那你谁在哪儿？”柯特问道。  
西索大笑起来，但那个声音听着就像是几近无声的呼气声，“不要担心我。”伊路米说道。他把柯特推向自己的房间，“晚安。”  
柯特扭头好奇地瞥了一眼，仍旧不能领会眼下的情况，最终穿过走廊去了伊路米的房间。  
伊路米看向西索，这家伙拍了拍沙发，等着伊路米来占据温暖的地方。伊路米有一次地考虑起杀掉西索的事情来。他现在这么虚弱，很容易被打倒。伊路米伸手扣住西索的喉咙，倾身向前，一只膝盖靠在沙发上。  
柯特是属于我的，伊路米想。  
西索一只手温柔地插进伊路米发间，引导着他靠过来。  
一个堪称纯洁的吻落在他唇角，那一瞬间伊路米微微瞪大了双眼。  
我属于西索吗？伊路米暗自怀疑道。  
叹了口气，伊路米松开了钳制西索的那只手。与此同时，西索站起身来，推着伊路米后退，直接往卧室而去。他俩跌跌撞撞地走过卧室门口，期间眼神一直彼此胶着。卧室房门被甩上的同时，他俩缠绕着彼此陷入了一个狂乱而急促的吻，甚至都没能脱下一件衣服就双双倒在床上。已经过去将近两个礼拜了，伊路米控制不住地抚摸着西索，捧着他的脸，扣住他的肩膀。  
他们什么话都不说，伊路米感觉自己被点燃了，兴致到了极致，以至于他都没办法把裤子脱到膝盖以下，就翻过身趴了下去，用这样的方式索求。而西索有求必应，从床头柜里摸出了润滑，两根手指插进了伊路米的身体里，让他抓住被子捂住自己的哭叫。他抬起腰，索求着，西索同样狂乱毫无耐心地用自己的阴茎插了进去，用力地操干着伊路米的，发出扭曲而又沉默的粗糙喘息。  
伊路米承受着每一下撞击，扭动着腰迎向西索的阴茎，他的冷静沉着已经完全被渴求更多所湮没了，想要更多，更用力，更快。他想要西索毁了自己，让他大脑一片空白，给予他以为自己差点就要失去的东西。  
“射在我里面，”伊路米声音颤抖地说道，他被操得又狠又重，转动脑袋尽可能地把思绪给拼凑起来。西索一只手握着伊路米的头发捏成拳，另一只手撕开伊路米的衬衫抚摸进去，喘息不知。他逼着伊路米不能将喘息隐藏在床垫之中，而是对着空气哭叫出声。伊路米试图一声不发，不让他俩操得一塌糊涂的声音闹醒公寓里另一位客人的样子，让西索发出仿若耳语般、几近无声的狂笑。  
“西——啊——”他在西索的手里挣扎着，不住地颤抖着，“我要射了，他会听见——”伊路米恳求道，但太迟了，高潮来的猝不及防且势不可挡，他跪倒在床上，阴茎被困在小腹和床单之间——前列腺的快感不断重复上演，他随着每一下撞击而尖叫。他一波接一波的射精，眼前都一片发白，在过了好久的无性生活之后，身体抽搐着射出每一滴精液，把他都给掏空了。西索在伊路米的身体里射出来、用热烫的精液填满伊路米之后，这感觉更加强烈了。  
他倒在床上气喘咻咻，眼睫湿漉，合上了双眼，有点诚心诚意地庆幸和西索上床并不总是这么刺激的要命。他俩就那么窝在一起躺了一会儿，身上还穿着衣服，西索的阴茎还在伊路米的屁股里，双手环抱着伊路米。  
伊路米的手机在口袋里嗡嗡作响，西索吻了吻伊路米的耳后。伊路米的裤子还纠缠在他双腿之间，伸手可及，一把就将手机拿了出来。  
11:14 柯特：一切都还好吗？  
伊路米的耳朵发热。  
________________________________________

念医是个看着听虚弱的老男人。他缓步进入公寓，停步看向西索，这家伙为这场合穿戴整齐，穿了件带着白条纹的亮蓝色衣服，脚踩尖头靴子。  
“我不知道能不能治得好，”老男人说道，“我可不大擅长治疗精神疾病。”  
西索垮下了脸，但伊路米觉得自己内心简直要狂笑不止了。他抬手捂住了嘴，西索看他努力不要笑出来的样子，眯起眼睛。  
柯特清了清喉咙，“不是的，诺托。是他的喉咙，被割伤了，说不出话。”  
“啊，好吧。我们能去外面开工吗？外面天气多好啊。”  
伊路米点点头，“阳台在这边。”他做了个手势，大家跟着他走过客厅，穿过玻璃大门，来到了一个宽敞的阳台上。地上铺列了闪烁着微光的灰色板岩，围着一个气驱火山岩摆了整套的白色家具。整个阳台的空间里也有许多长绒绿植，很好地保持着夏天的温度。  
老男人在沙发占据了一个位置，西索在他身边坐了下来。老男人清了清喉咙，闭上眼睛，当他再睁眼之时，眼中闪现出念的绿色。他的念喷薄而出，同样的绿色光芒扣住了西索的喉咙。  
“要花点时间，”老男人说道，“伤口很深。”  
柯特看向伊路米，“他需要时间来补充能量。”  
伊路米牵住柯特的手，带他离开阳台，“让他放手去干吧。我们在里面练练你的手里剑。”  
西索用眼角余光注视着伊路米的离去。  
________________________________________

柯特现在在伊路米的书房里，这是在他卧室隔壁的一个小房间，里面有着整套的训练设备。柯特对着房间里四散的模拟目的假人掷出手里剑，练的勤勤恳恳。  
伊路米让柯特一个人练习去，而他自己则挟着一本书回到了客厅。把头发拨到耳后，盘腿坐在沙发上，翻到上次读到的地方。西索昏睡了这么多的期间，他一直在读这本书。这本书是用日语写的，细致地描绘了上一次日本与俄罗斯大战后的许多事情。伊路米自身融合了以上两种文化，通过日本人的观点去看如何描绘两个国家，真是有意思极了。  
太阳西沉，将客厅里涂抹上了一层粉色的光晕。五点半的时候，伊路米抬头瞥了一眼窗外，看见那个老男人缓缓站起了身。西索也站了起来——接着，他们开始对话了。伊路米静静看着。 

突然之间，他的心跳加速了。他合起书，放在咖啡桌上，缓缓站起身来。西索和念医走了进来。  
念医甚至都没知会伊路米一声，径自走向大门，就这么离开了。伊路米看着公寓大门被关上，转过目光，看着西索站在阳台门边上正看过来。  
伊路米不知道该说什么。他向前一步，而西索第一个开口了。  
“我手机账户的名字变成了西索揍敌客。你知道其中原因吗？真是惊吓。”  
杀气在空气中闪现而逝。  
伊路米歪着脑袋，圆圆的大眼睛闪烁着无辜的光芒，“我声称你是我丈夫，是为了获得你手机账户的使用权限。”  
西索向前一步，“哦？”  
伊路米微微一笑，“没错。”  
“我觉得这是个问题啊，”西索也笑了起来。伊路米也跟着向前一步。  
“一个问题？被认为是揍敌客可是很荣耀的事情。”他说。  
“问题在于我并不是一个揍敌客呀，亲爱的伊路米。”  
“我可不确定你在这个问题上有选择余地。”伊路米说道。他们现在是站的距离几乎是鼻尖对鼻尖了。  
西索一掌拍向伊路米胸口，但伊路米躲了过去，并且立刻一肘击向西索手臂。西索被这一击打得转了个身，但同时用另一只手握住了伊路米的手腕。他俩转了几圈，直到伊路米被按在了电视隔壁的墙上，而此时整个公寓里都已经是狼藉一片。  
西索的脸离得如此之近，伊路米倾身过去，本能地要去贴住对方的嘴唇——但西索别开了脑袋。他得意地笑着，用眼角余光看伊路米。“三局决胜负，你要是打败了我，你就能拥有我。听起来是不是很公平？”  
这是他俩经常玩的游戏。伊路米眨了眨眼，“可以。”  
他猛然爆发出漆黑色的念，就连西索都为之一惊，提防地向后退了一步。他俩突然动作了起来，速度快得难以置信，在客厅里战斗的人影都变得模糊，感觉这狭小的空间限制住了他俩的动作。  
西索对着伊路米踢去一张咖啡桌，而这位杀手双手在面前一挡，这张桌子上的玻璃立刻变得粉碎。玻璃碎片反射出丝丝缕缕照进家里的光线。桌子碎掉的一瞬间，西索随之而至，直接把伊路米摁倒在地。硬木地板在这一猛力之下四分五裂。  
第一回合：西索胜。  
伊路米一拳结结实实地揍到西索上臂，这一拳所夹带的念震荡了整个公寓，灯摇墙晃。  
伊路米的眼神变得更为黑暗，抽出了针，一手四根。西索同时动作，凭空变出扑克牌。他向伊路米射去一张，对方劈手接住，手掌在这过程中被划破，随即将这张牌全力回敬给了西索。西索闪身躲过，这张牌最后一声巨响嵌进了客厅墙里。  
伊路米鲜血的味道飘散在空气之中，他俩的战斗随之一滞，但紧接着，伴随着货真价实的火花，他俩像暴风雨中的两束闪电一样动作起来。  
伊路米用他染血的手掌捂住了西索的嘴，把他摁倒在沙发旁的小地毯上。西索打了个哆嗦，愉悦地吊起双眼，缓缓地——舔过伊路米掌心。  
第二轮：伊路米胜。  
分开的时候，西索的嘴唇和下巴上都沾上了一点鲜红血迹，就这么继续和伊路米缠抖了起来。他染血的样子很好，伊路米暗自想到。而西索如同清楚听见了他这心声一般，邪笑了起来。伊路米有一点点点透出了红脸。  
沙发两边的小桌子都被踢飞，撞上了一面墙，在墙上留下了一个深深凹痕以及一地的碎木头。伊路米飞出几根针，然而腾空封丘的结果只是射中了不同的几面墙，以及一根是正中了玄关门口。西索用念把自己拉了过去，凑近到伊路米身边，几乎鼻尖相触，小腿交缠，双手相贴。自这场开打以来，他俩第一次停下了动作，西索用更强的力量让伊路米挣得肌肉发抖却也动弹不得。  
但伊路米才不会输了这场。他说：“我也爱你。”  
西索瞪大了眼睛，而伊路米自下而上踢中了他，用双手按在他脑袋两边，两人倒在了壁炉旁。  
他俩一动不动地躺了片刻，气息不过急促稍许。  
第三回合：伊路米胜。赢家。  
伊路米松开了西索的手腕，转而捧住了西索的脸，西索环抱住了伊路米，他们吻在了一起。伊路米对这怀抱叹息一声，西索笑了起来，笑容不断。伊路米抽回手，最终眯起了眼睛。  
“我想亲你的时候就别笑了。”  
“你家人来了唷。”  
伊路米立刻抬头，与其同时，前门打开了，席巴和基裘一起走了进来。柯特站在玄关门口，手持一枚手里剑，瞪大了眼睛。  
人人都僵在原地。  
伊路米立刻站了起来，嘴唇亲肿、头发凌乱的样子看着着实内疚。西索的样子和他差不多，嘴边还沾着血迹，但他还在微笑着。老师说，笑的非常得意了。  
席巴的表情很不舒服。柯特朝他走去，表情与父亲如出一辙，席巴一手按在儿子肩头。基裘张大了嘴巴。  
接着她尖叫了起来，声音之尖锐吓飞了阳台外的一群鸽子：“伊路米是GAY？！”  
________________________________________

几个月后，秋风瑟瑟中，西索和伊路米双双端着一马克杯的热茶坐在阳台上，分享者一条大大的围巾和一盘饼干。他们注视着日出，看那太阳渐渐自友克鑫市东边的荒原现身而出。  
“我是故意让自己被抓到的，”西索打破了这早晨的宁静，“我躲得过，只是不知道在我的念之下他的力量消散的会多块。”他咬了一口饼干，“我是说几个月之前受伤那次。看到你质疑自己的样子真是让人开心。你其实比犹大快得多得多啊，亲爱的伊路米，但你不肯冒那个险。看着真是太有趣了。”  
伊路米僵住了，他眯起眼睛，“你撒谎。”  
“也许吧。”西索啜了一口热茶，他用脚贴住伊路米的小腿。  
“为什么？”  
“我想看你哭啊，真是让我太兴奋了。”听着似乎是事实，特别是他那个用舌头舔过嘴角、眼神恶意满满的模样。“我真是爱你挣扎的样子。”  
伊路米耸了耸肩，抿了一口茶，坦白道：“我说我爱你是为了让你同意长期顶着揍敌客的名字。”  
西索笑了。他取过伊路米手中的马克杯，放在小桌上，紧挨着自己的杯子。“你在撒谎。”他凑了过去，胳膊顺着露天沙发的靠背滑了过去。伊路米对西索眨了眨自己那双圆圆的黑眼睛，也靠了过去，这样一来，他们就亲在了一起。

“也许吧。”

—END—


End file.
